


Паладинские байки: паладин Анхель и сид-соблазнитель

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [5]
Category: Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Paladins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Любовь - страшная сила. И паладину Анхелю пришлось ощутить это на собственной персоне...
Relationships: паладин Анхель и сид Моэньи
Series: Паладинские байки [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023057
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Лабиринт  
Ночь Духов – один из главных праздников в Фарталье, и его история восходит еще к языческим временам, когда люди империи Таллиана (на обломках которой потом и возникли многочисленные королевства, впоследствии объединившиеся в Фарталью) жили по солнечному календарю и делили год на восемь месяцев, по солнцестояниям, равноденствиям и серединным точкам между ними. Ночь Духов как раз приходилась на середину между осенним равноденствием и зимним солнцестоянием, когда отмечали Новолетие. В эту ночь люди веселятся, надевая маски всяких чудищ, демонов, фейри и прочих, жгут костры, танцуют, бьют в барабаны – словом, делают все, чтоб отпугнуть злых духов и темных фейри, ублажить нейтральных и потешить добрых. Ну а сами духи и фейри тоже не упускают случая поразвлечься, пока грань между мирами так тонка, а люди так беспечны. Впрочем, с незапамятных времен существует негласный договор между людьми и фейри – в эту ночь не причинять вреда друг другу. Фейри, конечно, всегда очень по-своему понимают подобные договоры, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными и незыблемыми.  
В королевском дворце в Фартальезе Ночь Духов отмечали с большим размахом. У нынешнего короля, Амадео Пятого по прозванию Суровый, были свои причины особенно любить этот праздник – тридцать лет тому назад именно в день, предшествующий Ночи Духов, он наконец разгромил восстание знати, вошедшее в хроники как Мятеж Дельпонте, и окончательно утвердил и свою королевскую власть, и Общий Кодекс законов, против которого знать и бунтовала. Не нравилось ей, что по этому кодексу слишком много прав всякой черни предоставляется, а у дворян, наоборот, некоторые права отбираются. По итогам для королевства вышло только лучше, а простой народ короля очень полюбил за это, несмотря на суровость.  
В этом году, к тому же, король отмечал пятидесятилетие, причем день его рождения как раз приходился на все тот же день перед Ночью Духов. Так что к празднику готовились очень основательно.  
Королевский парк, прилегающий к дворцу, был огромным, имел собственные службы и отдельную статью в бюджете. Делился он на несколько частей, отделенных друг от друга оградами. В некоторые из этих частей пускали обычную публику, а некоторые предназначались только для придворных, но в Ночь Духов по обычаю любой гражданин имел доступ ко всему парку. Конечно, из-за этого у охраны только прибавлялось работы – как у королевской гвардии, так и у паладинов, у паладинов даже больше – ведь они должны были охранять короля, его семью и особо важных государственных деятелей, а также иноземных дипломатов. В общем, кому праздник, а кому – тяжкое ярмо.  
Страдали от чрезмерной нагрузки не только гвардейцы и паладины. Королевская Тайная Канцелярия – тоже. Ведь на праздничные гуляния во дворец набегут всяческие шпионы, заговорщики и прочие нехорошие люди, выловить их всех нереально, государственные бы тайны уберечь. Вот и болела об этом голова у доньи Жеронимы Кватроччи, начальницы Королевской Тайной Канцелярии. Настолько сильно болела, что несчастная донья, устав читать бесконечные доклады своих подчиненных, решила прогуляться по парку. Заодно и посмотреть своими глазами на то, как подготавливают места для ночных гуляний, особенно те, где будут гулять король с окружением. Одно дело – доклад прочитать о том, какие меры безопасности приняты, где ловушки для негодяев устроены, а где предупреждены возможные опасности, а другое дело – самой глянуть.  
Особенно донью Кватроччи интересовал лабиринт – эта новомодная придумка садовников сумрачной Аллеманской Империи, которую с восторгом подхватили их фартальские коллеги. Король парковое искусство не то что не любил – скорее, был к нему равнодушен и за модой не следил, все поручил главной садовнице Анжелике Флоретти, полностью доверяя ее вкусу и таланту. Анжелика Флоретти была внучкой горной феи-агуане, и потому садовница из нее вышла по-настоящему талантливая, королевский парк, которым она управляла уже сорок лет, считался одним из прекраснейших парков королевства.  
Донья Кватроччи никогда не доверяла людям с примесью фейской крови; впрочем, она вообще не очень-то доверяла людям. Новость о том, что в королевской части парка будет устроен лабиринт, ей не понравилась. Лабиринт – это ведь такая удобная для всяческих шпионов штука, лучше и не придумать. Для всего сгодится: подслушать что надо, встретиться тайком с кем-нибудь, тайник устроить или даже убить кого тихонько. Представив себе, сколько придется отрядить «теней» для его незримой охраны во время Ночи Духов, донья Кватроччи только тяжко вздохнула.   
Сам лабиринт, без учета его возможной опасности, чисто с эстетической точки зрения, донье Жерониме понравился. Стены его представляли собой красивое сочетание живых изгородей из разных кустарников, шпалер, увитых густыми плетями вьющихся растений, замшелых камней, укрытых плющом. То тут, то там попадались мраморные скульптуры, изображавшие самых разных существ из мира фейри, начиная с северных брауни и заканчивая сидами и альвами. Некоторые статуи были очень старыми, многие – новыми, но искусно состаренными. Мода на дофартальскую старину появилась лет тридцать назад и до сих пор не прошла. Впрочем, статуи были красивыми, это донья Жеронима не могла не признать. В искусстве она разбиралась плохо, всё оценивала с точки зрения «красиво-некрасиво» и «нравится-не нравится», потому как происхождения была простого, из мещанского сословия, и образование получила сугубо практическое.   
По дневному времени в парке почти никого не было, а уж в лабиринте и тем более. Так что донья Кватроччи беспрепятственно его осмотрела и пришла к выводу, что не так уж он и опасен. Определила места, куда надо обязательно посадить «теней», а куда – вполне «очевидную» охрану в виде паладинов, а куда и вовсе обычных гвардейцев для отвода глаз, и пошла к выходу.   
Выйдя на круглую лужайку в центре лабиринта, она задержалась, чтобы еще раз рассмотреть старинные статуи. И вдруг ощутила чье-то присутствие, и не успела ничего и понять, как чьи-то сильные, но невероятно нежные руки обхватили ее за плечи, а чьи-то мягкие, чувственные губы приникли к шее. Донья Кватроччи, глава Тайной Канцелярии, мастер над «тенями» и повелительница шпионов, только пискнула, чувствуя, как томная, тягучая страсть охватывает ее, как ее разворачивает к себе лицом мужчина невероятной красоты, целует теперь уже в губы, как у нее от этого поцелуя подгибаются ноги, и он укладывает ее на мягкую траву лужайки, не прекращая целовать. Его длинные белые волосы падают двумя сверкающими прядями на ее лицо и плечи, а руки скользят по телу, даже через одежду вызывая дрожь и желание… И донья Кватроччи, сама не поняв как, безропотно отдалась во власть этих рук, губ и прочих частей тела неведомого красавца, чье лицо было скрыто ажурной серебристой полумаской. А красавец, не теряя времени даром, задрал на ней юбку до пояса, очень быстро и ловко распустил завязку панталон и тут же их и снял, при этом не прерывая поцелуев, от которых донья Жеронима пьянела не хуже, чем от вина с пряностями. Почувствовав, что панталон на ней уже нет, она сама и очень охотно раздвинула ноги, желая только одного – чтобы соблазнитель поскорее вошел в ее ворота страсти, как называют эту часть женского тела куртуазные поэты. И он вошел – плавно, но сильно, одним только этим движением вызвав у нее взрыв восторга. Донья Жеронима только и успела мимолетно отметить, что мужское достоинство у таинственного соблазнителя очень внушительное, а потом ее утянул водоворот безудержного оргазма.

Паладин Анхель Гальего считал себя самым красивым, умным и удачливым из всех паладинов. Основания у него для этого имелись. Во-первых, красота. Никаких сомнений и возникнуть не может в этом. Каждый раз, глядя на себя в зеркало в мыльне для паладинов, он тайком собой любовался. Высокого роста, длинноногий, с тонкой талией и широкими плечами, он имел при этом кожу красивого оттенка слоновой кости, характерного для жителей Орсиньи, черные, как вороново крыло, кудри, и яркие голубые глаза. Ну и лицо, конечно же – тонкие черты, ухоженная кожа, пухлые губы, выразительная ямочка на подбородке – картинка да и только. Остальные паладины ему и в подметки не годятся. Хотя, конечно, если верить разговорам придворных дам, то Анхель далеко не такой уж и красавчик, многие дамы говорили, что паладин Альберто Аквиллано куда красивее, а уж старшие паладины Ринальдо Чампа и Джудо Манзони вообще несравненные красавцы, и потягаться с ними в красоте могут только младшие паладины Оливио Альбино и Робертино Сальваро, и то лишь потому, что юны и в силу этого особенно привлекательны. Но Анхель считал эти разговоры досужими вымыслами. Ну какой Альберто красавчик? Только и всего, что кудри золотые. Ринальдо вообще мартиниканец, ну что может быть в нем красивого с этими его татуировками на лице, красно-коричневой кожей и орлиным носом, а Джудо просто сид на четверть, потому дамам и кажется красивым. А что до молодняка, так это вообще смешно. Так что Анхель был железно убежден, что он – самый красивый из всех паладинов при дворе. Во-вторых, ум. Паладин Анхель считал себя намного умнее своих сотоварищей. Просто те далеко не всегда хотели признавать превосходство его ума, но это уже были их проблемы. А умнее он себя считал потому, что уже пять лет, почти сразу после того, как прошел все испытания и стал полноправным паладином, перестал соблюдать обет целомудрия и ни разу на этом не попался. Из этого, кстати, логическим образом вытекало и подтверждение его удачливости. Ну и еще из того, что уже четыре года подряд Анхель выигрывал паладинские состязания в беге, неизменно обставляя чемпионов от паладинских подразделений из разных городов.   
Чтобы не попасться на несоблюдении обетов, Анхель старался избегать заданий, связанных с применением особых паладинских умений. Обычно он, получив такое задание (если не удавалось отвертеться), обходил дворец, стараясь не попасться на глаза старшим паладинам, и уламывал кого-нибудь из младших поменяться заданиями. Младшие паладины терпеть не могли стоять на караулах, особенно там, где полно соблазнов или же просто очень скучно, и потому Анхелю неизменно удавалось найти себе замену.   
Вот и сейчас он стоял на карауле у входа в кабинет главы Тайной Канцелярии. Поскольку дворец и так сам по себе неплохо охранялся, здесь обычно был пост из одного паладина. После обеда туда направили младшего паладина Жоана, с которым Анхель успешно поменялся, отправив его вместо себя в дворцовый подвал, ловить разбушевавшегося винника. В принципе, Анхель с винником справился бы и сам, но опасался, что после этого виночерпий будет на него очень зол.  
Когда мимо него в покои прошла донья Кватроччи, слегка растрепанная и очень рассеянная, Анхель немного удивился. Обычно глава Тайной Канцелярии всегда была застегнута на все пуговицы, зачесана до гладкости, строга и сурова. Еще больше его удивило то, что дама его словно бы и не заметила, прошла себе в кабинет и закрыла за собой дверь. В общем-то, Анхель мельком подумал, а не от любовника ли вернулась донья Кватроччи, но тут же сам над собой и посмеялся – какие любовники, все знают, что у доньи Кватроччи только один любовник – ее обожаемая служба. Да и мужа она вроде бы уважает, изменять бы не стала. Вообще у доньи Кватроччи к любым изменам очень… суровое отношение. Профессиональное.  
Пока Анхель об этом размышлял, дверь открылась снова, и на пороге возникла донья Кватроччи, уже такая, как обычно – то есть аккуратная, застегнутая, причесанная. Только взгляд у нее был какой-то странный, а на губах дрожала едва заметная улыбка, какую сам Анхель не раз видел у женщин, которых ему доводилось удовлетворять.  
Оглядев паладина, она поманила его пальцем. Анхель воровато огляделся и зашел в ее большой и темный кабинет. Донья села за стол и сказала:  
– Сеньор паладин, назовите ваше имя.  
Тот вытянулся, приложил два пальца к кокарде на берете:  
– Паладин Анхель Гальего, сеньора, к вашим услугам.  
– Прекрасно, паладин Гальего, – она покрутила в руке карандаш, постучала его тупым концом по столешнице. Куснула губу, потом сказала:  
– У меня для вас есть важное поручение, паладин Гальего. До меня дошли слухи, будто в парковом лабиринте завелся сид-соблазнитель. Уже несколько человек стали его, хм, жертвами.  
Тут она не соврала. Возвращаясь из лабиринта после этого неожиданного сексуального приключения, донья Кватроччи тут же припомнила несколько слухов о таинственном кавалере, соблазняющем гуляющих по лабиринту. Поначалу она не придала этому никакого значения, подумала только, что кто-то устроил там себе место для свиданий. Но после собственного приключения она не сразу пошла к себе, а побеседовала с двумя младшими садовниками и парой придворных дам, и пришла к выводу, что в лабиринте орудует именно высший фейри.   
– Учитывая, хм, обстоятельства, как вы догадываетесь, никто не стал жаловаться, – продолжила она, невольно улыбнувшись при воспоминании о потрясающем оргазме, который она испытала в объятиях этого сида-соблазнителя. – И я бы не стала принимать никаких мер, поскольку вреда от этого, в общем-то, никому нет, а кому-то, возможно, даже польза… Но не все это так воспримут. За его величество, сами понимаете, можно не опасаться, его хранят боги от подобных вещей, но что, если в лабиринте решит прогуляться кто-нибудь из важных иноземных гостей? К примеру, посол Аллемании... Еще только дипломатического скандала не хватало. Так что я поручаю вам выгнать этого сида из лабиринта.  
Анхель занервничал. Изгонять сидов не так-то просто. Особенно если не соблюдать обеты… Он помялся и сказал:  
– Хм, донья Кватроччи, я на карауле.  
– Ничего страшного, я имею право распоряжаться королевскими паладинами ради государственной необходимости, – она написала поручение, поставила печать и протянула ему:  
– Возьмите. Этим поручением я освобождаю вас от несения караулов для решения важной государственной задачи. И завтра утром я жду вас с докладом. Помните: после вечерни завтра начнутся гулянья, и к этому времени в лабиринте не должно быть никаких сидов!  
Анхелю только и оставалось, что взять эту бумажку и, отсалютовав, покинуть кабинет главы Тайной Канцелярии.  
Пока он шел к паладинской казарме, подумал, что, может, удастся свалить это дело на кого-нибудь другого. Сначала надо попробовать старших паладинов. В конце концов, дело – государственной важности, вот пусть они его и решают.  
Но, как назло, в старшепаладинской гостиной были только Ринальдо Чампа и Джудо Манзони, которые терпеть не могли Анхеля (взаимно), и обращаться к ним было бесполезно. Но Анхель все равно попробовал.  
Выслушав, Манзони махнул рукой с дымной палочкой и сказал:  
– А мы тебе для этого зачем? Задача-то несложная. Сид один, явно не зловредный, вполне можно договориться. Я уже слыхал про него, собирался вечером пойти посмотреть, но раз тебе поручили – то вперед.  
А Ринальдо, тренькая на своей лютне, добавил:  
– Заодно попрактикуешься, а то ты все на караулах стоишь, этак паладинские навыки совсем растерять можно.  
Анхель понял, что здесь ловить нечего, и пошел в гостиную обычных паладинов. Там тоже почти никого не было, только Альберто читал печатный листок «Горячие новости», и Габриэль с Донателло в карты играли. Анхель даже пытаться не стал их уговаривать – это было еще бесполезнее, чем пробовать свалить задачу на Манзони или Чампу. Альберто был слишком правильный, а Донателло терпеть не мог Анхеля после того, как они загуляли в «Драконьем клыке», натворили по пьяни дел, и их обоих на два месяца услали на покаяние в монастырь. Причем почему-то Донателло считал, что это Анхель во всем виноват. Ну а Габриэль просто был племянником мужа доньи Кватроччи, и Анхель не хотел рисковать.  
К младшим паладинам он тоже заглянул. В гостиной торчали Робертино, Оливио и Бласко. Выслушав его предложение поменяться на их караулы, они все ответили отказом. Робертино сослался на то, что ему непременно надо сходить в университет (и только потом Анхель сообразил, что в университете же еще каникулы), Оливио сказал, что ему наставник предписал вот прямо сейчас идти в город по его поручению, а Бласко отговорился тем, что ему наставник назначил в наказание полы в казарме помыть (и ведь наверняка соврал).   
Делать нечего. Анхель повздыхал, зашел в часовню помолиться и затем отправился в лабиринт. Авось получится. Манзони же сказал – может, просто договориться…  
Не получилось.   
Нет, сида Анхель нашел. Причем почти сразу – как добрался до центральной лужайки, да свернул в соседний проход, так тут же его и встретил.  
Вот только договориться не удалось. Даже сказать ничего не успел, только рот раскрыть. Едва только увидев перед собой высокого, стройного красавца с длинными серебристыми волосами до пояса, почти обнаженного, одетого только в ажурную тунику из серебристых же листьев и в такую же полумаску, Анхель понял: пропал. Причем раньше-то никогда за собой не замечал тяги к мужчинам, вообще! Но стоило сиду поймать его взгляд, глянуть глаза в глаза, как Анхель тут же снял меч с перевязи, отбросил в сторону, а сам упал перед сидом на колени, обнимая за эти восхитительные, гладкие бедра. Сильная, но нежная рука опустилась на его голову и прижала губами к низу живота, гладкому, лишенному волос. Губы Анхеля обхватили мужское естество сида, и принялись его ласкать – неумело, но очень страстно. Сам Анхель при этом не испытывал ничего, кроме жгучего желания не останавливаться, и боязни, что эта мягкая, нежная рука, гладящая его голову, уши и шею, куда-то исчезнет, и вся эта сказка кончится.   
Сказка не кончилась даже тогда, когда сам сид излился ему в рот, наоборот, все только началось. Соблазнитель уложил его на траву, долго и страстно целовал, раздевая и лаская губами и руками, а потом взял, нежно, но сильно, причиняя боль, странным образом переходящую в наслаждение.  
И только потом, после того, как сам Анхель кончил под ним, сид вдруг исчез, поцеловав между лопаток на прощанье.  
Сгорая от стыда, что так по-глупому попался, паладин кое-как оделся, подобрал меч и помчался в казармы, где заперся в мыльне и долго, старательно мылся и чистил зубы.  
А потом пошел в кадетскую гостиную, где ему наконец несказанно повезло, ибо там были Карло и Джулио.   
Кадеты Карло и Джулио, самые ленивые и бездарные среди всех кадетов, были для Анхелевого замысла и самыми подходящими. Во-первых, он и сам их терпеть не мог именно из-за лени. Как лучший бегун, он занимался тем, что тренировал кадетов и младших паладинов в беге. И Карло с Джулио его страшно раздражали своим непрестанным нытьем и нежеланием тренироваться как следует. Во-вторых, этих двоих было совсем не жалко. А в-третьих, они просто не посмеют ему отказать или как-то отговориться. Вот Анхель на них и наехал, расписав всю важность предстоящей работы – мол, если справитесь, похлопочу перед капитаном, чтоб вам это засчитали, и тогда вам ни наказание, ни тем более отправка в монастырь не будут грозить. Кадеты внимали, вытянувшись в струнку, и глядя на него перепуганными глазами. Накрутив их хорошенько, Анхель отправил собираться на дело и велел после вечерни быть у входа в лабиринт. А сам пошел в часовню, где принялся молиться и каяться, в надежде, что до вечера получится хоть немножко восстановить паладинские умения.  
Однако Анхель не учел того обстоятельства, что Джулио и Карло, хоть и не отличались умом и сообразительностью, однако и полными дураками не были, несмотря на свою дурную репутацию. Едва только Анхель ушел, как Карло сказал:  
– Ну вот. Стремно-то как… слыхал я про этого сида. Он уже двух садовников, одного гвардейца и трех придворных дам трахнул.  
Джулио шмыгнул носом:  
– Я тоже слыхал. Ну… а что делать-то? Пусть меня лучше сид трахнет, чем я в монастырь отправлюсь. Надо попробовать. Пойдем у Робертино и Оливио спросим, что делать.  
Кадеты отправились искать младших паладинов, которые уже месяц как взяли над ними негласное шефство и старались подтянуть их к Новолетию, чтоб те могли избежать сурового наказания, обещанного капитаном. Однако и Робертино, и Оливио уже ушли по своим делам. Повздыхав, Карло сказал:  
– Ну вот. Придется самим думать… Боюсь я.  
Джулио решительно направился в учебные комнаты:  
– А что делать. Или мы сида выгоним, или нас выгонят. И не знаю, как тебе, а мне очень хочется доказать, что я не такой баран, как они все думают…  
И кадеты пошли копаться в книгах.

Не успели еще на колокольне большого храма отзвонить конец вечерни, а оба кадета были у входа в лабиринт, где уже переминался, ожидая их, Анхель.   
Анхель все это время старательно каялся и молился, и даже пропустил ужин, но чувствовал, что это ему если и помогло, то крайне мало. Завидев кадетов, он проворчал:  
– Что так долго копались? Я уже полчаса жду. Так, вот вам план лабиринта. Сейчас идем и через каждые двадцать футов ставим запирающие знаки…  
– А… а мы не умеем, – сказал Карло.   
Анхель злобно на него посмотрел, и кадет тут же уточнил:  
– Ну ведь в них же силу и ману надо вкладывать. А мы еще так много маны брать не умеем.  
Анхель обругал их лентяями и баранами, и велел идти вперед. Сам, помявшись, пошел за ними. Не признаваться же кадетам, что он сейчас и сам-то не слишком от них в плане применения умений отличается. Одна только надежда, что сид сначала этими баранами займется, и Анхель успеет хоть что-то сделать. Правда, что именно, он до сих пор не придумал – потому как всё, что могло подействовать, у него сейчас бы не сработало. И Анхель обругал себя последними словами за то, что позавчера весело провел вечер в компании двух симпатичных горничных. После такого пары часов молитвы и покаяния было явно недостаточно, чтобы вернуть милость Девы. 

Джулио и Карло решительно устремились вглубь лабиринта, тускло освещенного спрятанными в зеленых стенах и среди камней светошариками. Ставить запирающие знаки они и не пытались – оба, не сговариваясь, решили поэкономить усилия. А пока что они просто пробовали вычуять пресловутого сида. Получалось плохо: у них чутье было еще толком не развито, а сид успел наследить по всему лабиринту.   
Отметив на схеме лабиринта пройденный путь, Джулио сказал:  
– Ну вот, прошли только четверть, а мне уже натерло.  
Карло, зачем-то пощупав промежность, на это ответил:  
– А мне нет… неудобно только…  
Джулио вздохнул и грустно осмотрел лужайку, на которой они как раз стояли:  
– Как думаешь, может, попробовать тут наложить знак? Вряд ли сид всех, кого трахал, трахал на дорожках. Неудобно ведь, наверное, они узкие, а кусты колючие. А лужайка вон какая широкая.  
Карло кивнул:  
–Можно. Не знаю только, получится ли. Мечей у нас же нету… не положены еще… а без меча трудно… Сеньор Анхель!!! А можно…  
Анхель, державшийся футах в двадцати за ними, рявкнул:  
– Нельзя!!! Сами давайте. Это ваше испытание.  
Кадеты печально вздохнули. Карло задумчиво вынул из ножен баселард, осмотрел зачем-то клинок и, сосредоточившись, попробовал взять немного маны. Со стороны выглядело довольно смешно: он надул щеки и зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду. А потом открыл глаза и шустро побежал по кругу лужайки, чертя баселардом по песку корявую линию. Замкнув ее, он вышел в середину круга и начертил не менее корявый запирающий знак. Выдохнул, утер пот со лба и осторожно вышел из круга, стараясь не затоптать линии. Анхель позади них только хмыкнул пренебрежительно, хотя сам-то сейчас бы даже этого не смог. Карло опять пощупал промежность, подтянул штаны:  
– Черт, неудобно как… Джулио, следующий знак ты чертить будешь.   
Джулио только вздохнул.   
Они отметили на плане лужайку крестиком и двинулись дальше.   
На второй похожей лужайке знак чертил Джулио. Получалось у него это хуже, чем у Карло. Он пыхтел, сопел и ковылял, но знак все-таки нарисовал. Выйдя из круга, он со страдальческим лицом сунул руку под мундир и принялся поправлять штаны:  
– Больно…  
Карло укоризненно сказал:  
– А надо было поверх, а не под. А ты уперся – «надо как положено». Ну вот и отдувайся.  
Джулио только сморщился, рукой махнул и заковылял в сторону центральной лужайки, видневшейся в просвет между стенами. Доковылял до середины и вдруг замер, рассматривая композицию из статуй. Анхель благоразумно туда не пошел – ведь именно там сид его и поймал.  
Карло подошел к приятелю:  
– Что такое?  
Тот поковылял по кругу, задерживаясь у каждой статуи. Сказал, остановившись у статуи тилвит-тега в короне из цветов:  
– Смотри. Их восемь.  
– И что? – не понял Карло.   
Анхель, удивленный странным поведением кадета, подошел ближе, но на лужайку выходить не стал. А Джулио наклонился, рассматривая замшелый небольшой валун, лежащий у подножия статуи:  
– Ну как что. Восемь статуй. И вот под каждой еще валун лежит с руной, – он содрал мох с валуна и полностью обнажил выбитый на нем символ. – Очень старый валун.  
Карло все еще с недоумением пялился на всё это. А Джулио перешел к соседней статуе феи-агуане и поскреб похожий валун у ее подножия.  
– А ну-ка, Карло, а давай обдерем мох со всех этих камней, – неожиданно очень серьезным тоном сказал Джулио. Анхель счел нужным подать голос:  
– Объяснять порчу лабиринта сами потом будете.  
Кадет, обычно боящийся любого начальства, только рукой махнул, и принялся обдирать третий валун. Карло, больше не задавая вопросов, занялся соседним камнем.  
Анхель вдруг почуял спиной холодок. Полузабытое ощущение фейской магии. Похоже, Завеса здесь пришла в движение. Он перепугался, вынул меч из ножен, воткнул в песок дорожки, опустился на колени и принялся молиться.  
Кадеты наконец ободрали последний камень, и Джулио торжествующе сказал:  
– Я так и думал!!! Смотри, Карло. Восемь статуй – это восемь месяцев фейского календаря. Вот: Гэави, от Новолетия до Пробуждения, потом Дэфро, от Пробуждения до Весеннего Равноденствия, потом Гвенвин, от Равноденствия до Дня Цветов, а дальше и остальные…  
Он пошел по кругу, показывая на статуи:  
– Блодье, Гласвель, Мантэйсио, Фритье и Кэсги. Ну вот они-то стоят по порядку. А рунические камни – нет! Они должны создавать Колесо Времени, Олуин Амсер, а вместо этого получается Гиат Агоред, открытые врата. Вот сид и явился через эти врата!!!  
Карло смотрел на приятеля, раскрыв рот от удивления. Моргнул:  
– Ты в этом разбираешься?!   
Тот пожал плечами:  
– А что такого?  
– Ну-у, – протянул Карло, по-прежнему удивленный. – Нас ведь такому еще не учили.  
Джулио нагнулся, поднатужился и поднял камень:  
– Некогда болтать. По-моему, сид близко. Давай камни таскать. Надо их на место поставить, запустить Олуин Амсер, тогда ворота закроются. Бери вон тот, под Дэфро, и волоки туда, к Фритье. А оттуда – сюда.  
И он сам поволок камень через лужайку к другой статуе. Карло схватил указанный камень и, кряхтя, потащил его к нужному месту.   
Анхель всё это время только и делал, что молился, надеясь, что сид все-таки первым делом заинтересуется не им, а новенькими жертвами.  
Надежда оказалась напрасной.   
Сильная и нежная рука легла на его плечо, мягкие губы коснулись уха и прошептали:  
– Ты вернулся… Я рад! Не стоит тревожить Сияющую, лучше позволь мне подарить тебе наслаждение снова!  
Анхель прижался лбом к крестовине меча и усерднее забормотал молитву. Сид не отстал: гладил его по голове, шее и плечам, избегая, однако, касаться акантов на мундире, и шептал в ухо, подробно расписывая, как именно он хочет подарить ему наслаждение. Анхель с ужасом почувствовал, что его штаны становятся тесными, а мышцы слабеют, и желание начинает охватывать его.  
Словно сквозь вату, до него донеслись голоса кадетов:  
– Ой, вот черт, сид явился!!! – это вскрикнул Карло.  
– Сеньор Анхель, умоляю, отвлеките его еще чуть-чуть!!! Нам еще два камня перетащить надо!!! – а это пропыхтел Джулио.  
От этих воплей немного прояснилось в голове. Сид продолжал его лапать и шептать на ухо соблазнительные пошлости, почему-то напрочь игнорируя кадетов, но Анхель теперь по крайней мере замечал что-то еще.  
И, видимо, усиленная молитва и попытки преодолевать соблазн (пока успешные) немного восстановили Анхелевы мистические умения. По крайней мере он начал видеть движения сил и наконец понял, что именно делают кадеты. Лужайка с восемью статуями была местом, где Завеса не просто истончилась, а вообще раздвинулась, и даже странно, что этими вратами только один-единственный сид-соблазнитель воспользовался. Хотя, конечно, могли и еще какие-то повыползать, просто не стали задерживаться в лабиринте… Сейчас на лужайке линии сил уже почти сложились в Колесо Времени, которое вполне может утянуть сида назад в мир фейри, если только, конечно, Джулио додумается поменять местами рунические камни так, чтобы поворот Колеса пошел в обратном направлении. И еще надо, чтобы сид оказался там, на лужайке, когда будет замкнут последний рунический камень.  
Карло как раз установил один из двух оставшихся камней у статуи Дэфро, а Джулио потащил второй к статуе Кэсги. Анхель только собрался крикнуть ему, чтоб не смел ставить камень туда, как Джулио и сам сообразил, поволок его к Дэфро, крича Карло:  
– Передвинь тот камень к Кэсги! Их местами поменять надо!!!  
Карло простонал:  
– Я уже не могу…  
Джулио, ковыляя враскоряку и морщась, на это ответил:  
– Тогда сид и нас оттрахает!!! А потом нас еще и накажут…  
Карло, ругнувшись, поволок камень в указанном направлении. Теперь Колесо Времени было почти собрано. Анхель поднял голову от крестовины меча и прошептал:  
– Ты хочешь меня?  
Сид взял тонкими пальцами его за подбородок и развернул к себе его голову. Анхель, уже наученный горьким опытом, постарался не встретиться с ним взглядом, и уставился на его прическу. И только сейчас заметил, что ажурная полумаска на самом деле – хитрый головной убор, на который сидские серебристые волосы накручены в виде рогов. Тут-то до него и дошло, что именно это за сид, и его аж озноб пробил. Остатки наваждения как холодной водой смыло, и оно не вернулось, даже когда сид страстно поцеловал его. Анхель на поцелуй ответил, легонько оттолкнул сида, встал:  
– Тогда иди за мной, – и побежал в центр лужайки, только на то и надеясь, что сид, охваченный желанием, не заметит, что там уже вовсю крутится в обратном направлении Колесо Времени.  
На его счастье, сид не заметил. Быстрый, как ветер, он рванул за паладином, но Анхель недаром четыре года подряд был неизменным чемпионом по бегу в паладинском корпусе, так что он успел проскочить в центр лужайки до того, как сид его поймал, и тот его настиг только там. Анхель воткнул меч в траву, крепко держась за рукоять двумя руками и не переставая взывать к Деве. Сид же, добежав до него, обхватил его за плечи, но тут наконец Колесо Времени затянуло его. Затянуло бы и Анхеля, но паладинский меч сработал надежнее любого якоря. Когда кончики «рогов» сида исчезли за Завесой, Анхель заорал:  
– Быстро, поменяйте камни!!! А то нас всех туда затянет.  
Карло и Джулио, до этого пялившиеся на него раскрыв рот, встрепенулись, Джулио рванул к нужному камню и поволок его к статуе Кэсги, а Карло взялся за тот камень, который только что таскал, и потащил его к Дэфро. Когда камни заняли свои места, Колесо сначала остановилось, а потом закрутилось в правильном направлении. Завеса закрылась окончательно. Анхель полез за платком и принялся отплевываться и вытирать губы. Кадеты же даже на него не смотрели – просто плюхнулись на траву и лежали, отдыхиваясь.  
В проходе между зеленых стен засветился огонек карманного светошарика, и на лужайку вышел старший паладин Джудо Манзони. Огляделся, одобрительно кивнул вскочившим кадетам (отчего у них аж сил прибавилось, потому как это было вообще первое выражение одобрения, полученное ими от Джудо), с насмешкой глянул на Анхеля, все еще старательно вытирающего платком губы.  
– Вижу, вы справились, – сказал он. – Молодцы. Пожалуй, сеньоры кадеты, я замолвлю за вас словечко перед капитаном. По крайней мере, отправки в монастырь вы уже можете не опасаться.  
Карло и Джулио переглянулись и выдохнули с облегчением. Анхель наконец спрятал платок, вложил меч в ножны и попытался было незаметно уйти, но Джудо его окликнул:  
– Анхель, а от тебя я жду бумажку с объяснением, как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти взять на такое дело кадетов. Тем более Карло и Джулио. И при этом еще и разрешения их наставника не спросить.  
Анхель покраснел. Конечно, он не стал спрашивать разрешения у Ринальдо Чампы, наставника этих двух баранов. Ведь тогда пришлось бы объяснять, зачем они ему вообще понадобились, а кончилось бы это тем, что Чампа из него бы всю правду и вытянул. Умеет он это делать, в своем Чаматлане в Мартинике он был городским паладином-дознавателем.  
– Ну-у-у…– протянул Анхель, не зная, что и сказать. Джудо смотрел на него, не мигая, своими серебряными сидскими глазами, и взгляд его был полон презрения. – Ну-у-у… я хотел дать им шанс показать, что они не… такие уж и безнадежные, как все говорят.  
– Анхель, – мягко сказал Джудо. – Поверь, лучше ты мне напишешь бумажку, как сержанту, и напишешь правдиво, чем ты будешь это объяснять непосредственно Чампе.   
Анхель сглотнул, кивнул:  
– Э-э-э… хорошо, сеньор Джудо.  
Манзони обошел лужайку по кругу, разглядывая статуи и рунические камни. Спросил:  
– Ты хоть допер, кого сюда через Гиат Агоред принесло? Или даже на это не сподобился?  
Паладин Анхель покраснел еще сильнее, опустил голову:  
– По-моему, это был Кернунн... или кто-то из его свиты.   
Старший паладин присвистнул, а Джулио охнул перепуганно. Джудо глянул на него:  
– Чего теперь-то трясешься. Справились – и ладно. Давайте дуйте в казармы, вас там зачем-то смотритель дворцовой кунсткамеры ищет. Кричит, что вы какие-то реликвии у его помощника «на дело королевское» выдурили.  
Кадеты зарделись, Джулио переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился, схватился за промежность:  
–Не выдурили… а под расписку взяли. На вечер.  
– Ну и что за реликвии-то?  
Карло, совсем красный, опустил глаза и прошептал:  
– Набедренные доспехи братьев Фарталлео... в которых они с войском сидов сражались.  
Джудо расхохотался:  
– Древние железные панталоны, стало быть!!! Ну, уморили, парни. А почему именно их, а?  
Джулио, теперь уже совсем откровенно держась за промежность и стоя враскоряку, выдавил, запинаясь от смущения:  
– Потому что они же… ну… задницу закрывают. И хладное железо. Чтобы сид нас не… не трахнул.  
Старший паладин, все еще смеясь, похвалил:  
– Молодцы, сообразили, не ожидал от вас. Конечно, правильному современному паладину железные панталоны ни к чему, но вам-то пригодились. Так, всё, давайте в казармы, и отнесите реликвии туда, откуда взяли. А хранителю скажите, что с моего разрешения брали.  
– Сеньор Джудо… а можно, мы их сначала прямо тут снимем, а? – взмолился Джулио. – У меня там всё уже в кровь, наверное, стерлось.  
Джудо вообще от смеха согнулся, и только и смог, что кивнуть. Кадеты скрылись за живой изгородью и громко зашуршали одеждой и зазвякали реликвиями, издавая вздохи облегчения. А Джудо опять обратил внимание на Анхеля, и уже совсем без всякого смеха сказал:  
– А ты, я надеюсь, после того, как на своей заднице испытал, что почем, за ум возьмешься наконец.   
Анхель только и смог, что спросить:  
– Так вы… знали?  
– Что знал? Что ты обеты нарушаешь? Так это все знают. Ты думаешь, что ты такой умный и никто не догадывается? Ага, как же. Да это терпели только потому, что ты лучше всех бегаешь. Так что давай, прямо отсюда – в часовню, и всю ночь молись и кайся, и впредь не нарушай обетов. Тебе сегодня несказанно повезло устоять против сида из двора Кернунна и отделаться только оттраханной задницей. А донье Кватроччи я сам доложу. Дело серьезное, надо выяснить, по злому ли умыслу или просто по недосмотру тут Гиат Агоред вместо Олуин Амсер соорудили…  
И старший паладин, отвернувшись от Анхеля, принялся внимательно осматривать площадку, статуи и рунические камни. А паладин Анхель, которому только и хотелось сейчас, чтоб его никто не видел, побежал прямиком в часовню, как ему Джудо и посоветовал. Бежал и клялся, что больше никогда, никогда, никогда не нарушит паладинских обетов, да Деву благодарил, что дала силы устоять против сида из двора Кернунна, одного из фейских королей и при том владыки всяких страстей.

Эпилог  
Через полтора с лишним месяца, незадолго до Новолетия, старшему паладину Джудо Манзони посыльный из Тайной Канцелярии принес записку от доньи Кватроччи, с просьбой ее посетить, как только у старшего паладина появится такая возможность. Джудо привычно скомкал записку и метко запустил ею в камин, сказал:  
– Возможность у меня есть. Донья Кватроччи может меня принять в течение часа?  
– Конечно, сеньор, – кивнул посыльный. – Она даже сказала на словах передать – мол, до третьего часа она работает в кабинете, без докладов и аудиенций, так что вы можете подойти. И еще добавила, что это связано с делом о статуях в лабиринте.  
– Тогда сообщите ей, что я скоро буду, – сказал старший паладин.   
Посыльный ушел, а Манзони, лежавший на диване в его собственной гостиной, повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Компресс надо было подержать еще хотя бы минут пятнадцать, уж пятнадцать минут да еще десять, требующиеся, чтобы привести себя в порядок и дойти в другое крыло дворца, где был кабинет начальницы Тайной Канцелярии, донья Кватроччи сможет как-то подождать. Дело о статуях в лабиринте, как хорошо помнил старший паладин, было помечено грифом «совершенно секретно» и «очень важно», но паладинская спина была на данный момент важнее.  
Манзони повернул голову и посмотрел на ту стену своей гостиной, где были выставлены его самые ценные трофеи и памятные вещи. В центре, на полке, лежал массивный, размером с хорошую тыкву, клыкастый череп горного тролля, которому старший паладин как раз и был обязан тем, что в сырое время года у него иной раз начинала зверски ныть и болеть поясница, и даже его крепкое здоровье сида-квартерона пасовало перед этой болью. Случилась с ним этакая неприятность десять лет тому назад, когда он служил в родной Ингарии храмовником, и выехал по делу о кровавой магии в отдаленное горное село. По пути в одном из сел местные обратились к нему со слезной просьбой извести досаждавшего им горного тролля, и Джудо, понадеявшись на свою сидскую кровь, делавшую его намного выносливее, крепче и сильнее, чем другие люди, рискнул пойти на этого тролля в одиночку. Как оказалось – зря. Ну, точнее, тролля-то он все-таки убил, и даже потом сумел на четвертый день продолжить путь и разобраться с делом, по которому ехал, но тролль успел его изрядно помять и даже чуть не заломать. Четверть-сидское здоровье Джудо справилось с повреждением позвоночника за три дня, но с тех пор старшему паладину приходилось беречь поясницу от сырости и холода, особенно по осени и зимой. В это время года он даже на плацу тренировался, поддев под шаровары пояс из шерсти верхнекестальских волкодавов и хорошенько намазав поясницу мазью на основе пчелиного яда.   
Пятнадцать минут прошли, и компресс, отдав всю целительную силу, как-то сразу сделался холодным, липким и неприятным. Как мэтр Ассенцо и говорил – это был признак, что лекарство полностью усвоилось. Джудо встал, с наслаждением прогнулся, больше не чувствуя боли, и ушел во вторую из своих двух комнат, служившую спальней, где скинул халат, отодрал компресс и бросил в тазик. Намочил в умывальнике полотенце и хорошенько протер поясницу. Хорошо было бы вообще в мыльню пойти, но времени нет. Так что он быстро оделся, поправил прическу и отправился к донье Кватроччи, по пути вспоминая дело о статуях. Тогда выяснилось, что рунические камни под статуями фейри ставили двое помощников королевской садовницы, аллеманские иммигранты, и делали они это по чертежу. Вот только, как оказалось, чертеж, сделанный маэстриной Флоретти, садовницей, отличался от того, который они получили от посыльного, которому некто дал двадцать реалов, чтобы подменить конверт. Этим «некто» оказался слуга аллеманского резидента. Вот так вот просто. Донья Кватроччи, доложив об этом королю, высказала мнение, что раздувать это дело не стоит – ведь никакого скандала в итоге не случилось. Его величество согласился, но поручил непременно что-нибудь этакое придумать в ответ. Но тут уж Джудо был совершенно не в курсе, да и не хотел. Так что он искренне недоумевал, с чего бы вдруг его по этому делу вызвала начальница Тайной Канцелярии.  
Впрочем, как только он вошел в ее кабинет и на нее посмотрел, так тут же и догадался, зачем его позвали.   
Донья Жеронима Кватроччи выглядела одновременно и растерянной, и довольной даже на взгляд простого человека, а уж Джудо видел куда больше.  
Он отодвинул себе стул для посетителей и сел, глядя ей в глаза. Не боялся невольно ее соблазнить – сейчас она была защищена от этого его сидского свойства.  
– Вот, значит, как… – протянул он.   
Донья Жеронима неожиданно покраснела:  
– То есть мои подозрения оправдались, выходит? – спросила она. – Ну же, озвучьте, сеньор Манзони.  
– Если вы подозревали, что беременны, то это так, – кивнул он. – Я это вижу и как посвященный Матери, и как сид-квартерон. – Я и тогда понял, что вы тоже стали жертвой сида-соблазнителя, но из вежливости, конечно, ничего не сказал. А что это не без последствий обошлось, тогда было еще просто не видно, ведь на зачатие нужно время. Вы опасаетесь вреда для репутации? Зря. Как известно, подобное по закону проходит по разряду непреодолимых силы и обстоятельств, так что…  
Она вздохнула:  
– Ах, только что вы разрушили мою надежду, сеньор Манзони. Я не хуже вас знаю закон… но я так надеялась, что вы скажете мне – это дитя от моего супруга! Мы так давно мечтали об этом, но уже отчаялись. Он, конечно, примет и этого ребенка, но… Да и еще в том дело, что мне сорок три года, возраст опасный…  
Манзони взял ее за руку, она тут же успокоилась. Он сказал:  
– Сидское дитя вас не погубит ни в беременности, ни в родах. Вы даже немного помолодеете. Все-таки то был хоть и соблазнитель, но не из неблагих сидов. Вряд ли он снова потревожит вас, по крайней мере настолько, чтоб этого можно было опасаться. Сиды из двора Кернунна, к счастью, своим потомством от людских женщин не интересуются. Так что ваша дочь будет в полной безопасности.  
Донья Кватроччи достала платок, вытерла глаза и преобразилась:  
– Спасибо. Вы меня и правда очень утешили. И знаете…хм… я вот на вас смотрю и вдруг понимаю: зря я не уступила своему желанию вас попросить сделать это для нас… и дождалась, что это сделал сид, имени которого я даже не знаю.  
Слегка обалдевший от такого признания старший паладин чуть не икнул. Помолчав, отпустил ее руку, встал, приложил два пальца к кокарде:  
– Хм, хм… разрешите идти, донья Кватроччи?  
– Ах, идите, идите, – отмахнулась она, чему-то улыбаясь.  
И все еще обалдевающий паладин ушел.


	2. Страстная месть

Страстная месть

Паладин Анхель, конечно, никому не рассказывал о том, что случилось с ним в канун Ночи Духов в парковом лабиринте. Ну то есть как… В объяснительной записке, которую он написал старшему паладину Джудо Манзони, конечно, пришлось изложить всё как есть. Без подробностей – Анхель сомневался, что такие подробности Манзони будут нужны – но все же пришлось написать прямым текстом, что сид из двора Кернунна его, Анхеля, в том лабиринте соблазнил и отлюбил, потому что он, Анхель, не соблюдал обеты. Манзони наверняка поделился этим со старшими паладинами – Анхель даже представлял себе, как Ринальдо Чампа в лицах зачитывает эту записку вслух в старшепаладинской гостиной. Так-то и Чампа, и остальные старшие паладины никак и ничем не показывали, что знают эту постыдную тайну, но Анхель чувствовал – знают. И это не давало ему покоя. Стыдно было не от того, что его трахнул другой мужчина, а от того, что он, паладин, попался на сидские чары, притом исключительно по собственной дурости!  
Анхель уже полгода с тех пор ревностно соблюдал обеты и замаливал грехи, проводя молитвенные бдения каждую третью ночь. Дева смилостивилась над непутевым своим посвященным и постепенно мистические силы и способности к Анхелю вернулись, он уже не шарахался от заданий, связанных с их применением, и вроде бы даже старший паладин Манзони стал на него смотреть без насмешки. Ну, по крайней мере Анхелю так хотелось думать.  
И когда Анхель сообразил, что он снова стал полноценным паладином, его начала одолевать мысль о мести тому похабному сиду. Сначала Анхель эту мысль старательно прогонял, но постепенно она становилась всё более назойливой. Наконец Анхель не выдержал, пошел в библиотеку Корпуса и принялся там рыться в книгах, выискивая описание призыва сидов. Время было позднее, и никого из кадетов и младших паладинов здесь не было, так что он спокойно перелопатил три кодекса и пять томов разных записок, пока не нашел нужное. Вообще-то он теоретически знал, как надо призывать высших фейри, но хотелось, чтоб наверняка. Найдя что искал, Анхель уже хотел было мчаться в парк, чтобы в том же лабиринте призывать сида, но сдержался. И, дождавшись увольнительной, вечером отправился будто бы на прогулку в старый городской парк. Товарищи, увидев, что он идет гулять при мече и в полном снаряжении, да еще на ночь глядя, удивились, но спрашивать не стали, зачем это ему. Хотя Анхелю показалось, что Габриэль многозначительно хмыкнул, а Донателло сделал странный жест, словно собирался покрутить пальцем у виска, да сдержался.  
Призывать сида Анхель собирался в самом заброшенном углу парка – за большим прудом с тремя мраморными рыбами. Он знал, что это место иной раз используют для дуэлей или просто мордобойных разборок, но надеялся, что именно сегодня там никого не будет. Специально попросил увольнительную в будний день.  
Надежды оправдались – здесь было пусто, да и вообще вечером четверга в парке народу немного. И хорошо. Анхель выбрал на берегу пруда местечко поровнее и принялся на мелком гравии чертить мечом круг и знаки призыва, то и дело заглядывая в бумажку, на которую перерисовал из книги все нужные схемы. Честно сказать, он не был уверен в том, что будет делать, когда призовет сида. Точнее, уверен был только в одном: призовет сида и хорошенько ему наваляет. И заберет у него его рогатую маску – будет первый пристойный трофей в коллекции Анхеля… то есть – вообще первый трофей.  
Когда круг призыва был начерчен и всё устроено как следует (Анхель по три раза всё перепроверил), паладин положил в центре жертвенный дар – купленный по дороге кулек анконских пряников. Не пожалел, купил самые лучшие – печатные, с имбирем и корицей, да еще и с начинкой из апельсинового варенья. 

В Фейриё среди высших фейри денег нет, но есть сложная система взаимных обязательств. Чем больше у фейри тех, кто ему обязан, и меньше тех, кому обязан он, тем этот фейри богаче и уважаемей среди своих. Репутация тоже важна, и зарабатывается она точно так же, только тут в счет уже идет то, что ты сделал для своего клана или тех, кому твой клан служит. Потерять репутацию очень легко, достаточно чем-то не угодить своему вождю или еще кому-нибудь могущественному. Могут и изгнать – на срок или навсегда. По крайней мере в клане Аркха, или Дворе Кернунна, как его называли люди, дела обстояли именно так.  
Моэньи Луасадх Аркха очень долгое время считался одним из любимцев Кернунна, по крайней мере своему внуку тот прощал многое… Но когда завистники нашептали королю, что Моэньи не просто шляется по Универсуму, а посмел сделать ребенка людской женщине, терпение Кернунна кончилось. Он призвал внука, устроил ему разнос за то, что тот так небрежно обращается с королевской кровью, и велел ему двадцать лет на глаза не показываться и вообще не появляться в пределах владений Аркха. Такое изгнание простому сиду было бы большим испытанием и, возможно, даже привело бы к концу его бытия, но у Моэньи имелось достаточно обязанных ему среди тилвит-тегов, благих и сумеречных альвов, и даже среди сидов других Дворов, потому он не особенно обеспокоился, на дедушкины гневные речи только хмыкнул да и был таков. Капитал обязательств у Моэньи был очень большой, так что каких-то двадцать лет можно было ни о чем не думать и жить в свое удовольствие.  
Призыв Анхеля поймал его на веселой пирушке у летних тилвит-тегов. Он в одной руке держал чашу с радужным вином, а другой ласкал между ног у златоволосой тилвит-тежки, одетой лишь в переплетения цветущего вьюнка, как раз когда почувствовал зов. Кто-то из смертных призывал его, не зная имени, но описывая – и описывая правильно. Кто-то из тех, кого он одарил своей любовью, странствуя по Универсуму. Моэньи заинтересовался, но на призыв откликаться не спешил, сначала допил вино, отставил чашу, потом опрокинул на спину тилвит-тежку, и она охотно развела ноги пошире, зазывно улыбаясь. Он склонился над ней, плавно вошел в ее восхитительное, пахнущее свежей травой и ландышами лоно, и быстро задвигал бедрами, опираясь на локти. Она была маленькой, как все тилвит-теги, и он не мог целовать ее в шею и губы, как он любил делать со своими любовниками и любовницами, но ее тонкие руки были сильными, крепко обхватывали его плечи, а горячий язычок играл его сосками, и Моэньи довольно скоро излился в нее, задыхаясь от восторга. Она фейри, и с ней можно не опасаться последствий, так разозливших его могущественного деда: тилвит-тежка родит только если захочет, а она умна и не станет навлекать на себя гнев Кернунна.   
Призыв был настойчивым, и Моэньи даже стало любопытно, кто же это из людей так жаждет его видеть – и зачем. Неужели ради его любви? Неудивительно. Так что Моэньи, поцеловав на прощанье свою случайную любовницу, на призыв откликнулся.  
Анхель, конечно, знал, что сиды из двора Кернунна не обременяют себя одеждами, и носят обычно только набедренную повязку, сотканную из серебристых листьев и паутинного шелка, да изредка такую же тунику, а иногда вообще не носят ничего, но все-таки икнул от неожиданности, увидев, что сид явился совершенно нагим, да еще и со стоячим членом немалых размеров наперевес (не меньше девяти дюймов, как показалось Анхелю). По спине даже дрожь пробежала, когда паладин вспомнил, как этим самым орудием этот самый сид его трахал. Анхель тут же отогнал эти неуместные и опасные воспоминания. А сид поначалу даже Анхеля не заметил, взял бумажный кулек и извлек из него первый пряник, пахнущий медом и апельсинами, и тут же его съел. И только когда взялся за второй, соизволил наконец обратить внимание на паладина. Несколько секунд смотрел на него недоуменно, потом расплылся в улыбке:  
– А, служитель Сияющей, которого я одарил любовью, помню. М-м-м, какой вкусный дар ты мне приготовил, такой же сладкий, как и ты сам. Ты хочешь моей любви еще?  
Анхеля аж передернуло от этих слов. Хорошо, что он не смотрел в глаза сиду! Не был уверен, что не поддался бы его чарам. Всё-таки, что ни говори, а фейский гаденыш был изумительно красив и притягателен. Паладин буркнул:  
– Нет, я хочу вызвать тебя на поединок. Прямо сейчас.  
Моэньи даже выронил кусок пряника, моргнул растерянно (хорошо, что человек не заметил этого под маской):  
– За что? Не лучше ли предаваться любви, чем биться?  
– Ну уж нет! Никакой любви, – твердо сказал Анхель. Расстегнул перевязь с мечом и снял с пояса баселард, положил под деревом. – Так и быть, раз ты безоружен, драться будем врукопашную. Пока кто-то из нас не уляжется на землю. Магию не применять, только сила на силу.  
Анхель прекрасно понимал, что шансов уделать высшего сида у него немного, поэтому поставил такое условие. Победить без оружия он бы вряд ли смог, но повалить наземь и отвесить пару пинков – вполне.  
Сид уже успокоился, и ему даже любопытно стало – люди такие забавные и непредсказуемые существа, им порой приходят в голову странные вещи. Он доел второй пряник, с сожалением посмотрел на оставшиеся, но решил пока повременить. Положил кулек:  
– А ставки? Ты же знаешь правила, служитель Сияющей. Назови свою ставку в нашем поединке, а я назову свою.  
Анхель покрепче затянул крепления наручей:  
– Я заберу твою маску.  
Моэньи невольно взялся за рога маски – вот только этого не хватало, дед тогда еще двадцать лет изгнания накинет. Но делать нечего – условие названо, а Моэньи всё еще в кругу и уйти просто так не может, раз уж по неосторожности съел людскую еду. Но удержаться-то как было, когда она такая вкусная! Сид вздохнул:  
– Принимаю. Но если выиграю я, мы займемся любовью.  
Анхель сглотнул, и пожалел, что не надел кольчужную набедренную повязку Поссенто Фарталлео, как когда-то сделал кадет Джулио, чтобы не попасться на сидские чары. А ведь когда собирался на дело, подумывал об этом! Но рассудил (не без основания), что смотритель кунсткамеры вряд ли доверит ему такую реликвию.   
– Ставки приняты, – паладин стер ногой часть круга.   
Моэньи вышел, и тут же бросился на него, Анхель едва успел увернуться и поставить ему подножку. Сид споткнулся, но не упал, легко выровнял равновесие, пригнулся и попытался схватить Анхеля за колени. Паладин отпрыгнул, ударив сида наручем по плечу, тот вскрикнул, когда освященная сталь коснулась его, и отпрянул. Ободренный Анхель пошел в атаку, сумел нанести еще один удар, но Моэньи тут же вернул ему сполна, Анхель не упал только чудом, но в глазах на миг помутилось. Отскочил подальше, глубоко вдохнул, входя в боевой транс, и снова атаковал. Ему удалось, уворачиваясь от встречной атаки, обойти сида и схватить его за плечи сзади, подсечь ногой. Моэньи не сумел удержать равновесие и повалился, но Анхель упал вместе с ним, прижав его к земле:  
– Я победил! Отдавай маску!  
– Ты упал вместе со мной, ничья, – ответил на это сид, возясь под ним. Он был ослаблен прикосновениями к освященной стали Анхелевых наручей и поножей и к золотым акантам на его мундире, а то бы легко сбросил и подмял его под себя. – Займемся любовью.  
– Еще чего! – возмутился паладин. – Ты снизу, значит, ты упал первым. Значит, я победил!  
– Ты коснулся земли вместе со мной, – возразил Моэньи, всё еще ерзая, но как-то уже по-другому, словно устраиваясь поудобнее. Его ягодицы оказались как раз под бедрами Анхеля, и тот сквозь одежду чувствовал их упругость. Это почему-то очень возбуждало, и помимо воли Анхель ощутил, как в паху становится жарко и тесно. А тут еще и сид под ним ерзает, подставляя зад совсем уж откровенным образом.  
– Маску отдавай и убирайся в Фейриё, – проворчал Анхель, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не об этой восхитительно упругой и округлой заднице под ним.  
– Маску отдам, убраться не могу, – томно проговорил сид. – Условия есть условия. Мы упали наземь разом, разом коснулись земли, значит выиграли и проиграли оба одновременно… Условия надо выполнять… и потом, ты так тесно прижимаешься ко мне, что я чувствую, как напряжено твое мужское естество. Ты ведь хочешь меня, почему же отказываешься?  
Вместо ответа Анхель выругался и сорвал-таки с сида маску. И неосторожно наткнулся на его золотисто-зеленый взгляд.  
Может быть, Анхель и правда хотел его, боясь себе в этом сознаться, иначе как объяснить, что, несмотря на все молитвенные практики и жизнь фактически по храмовничьему уставу, его от этого сидского взгляда захлестнула такая мощная волна похоти?   
Анхель сел, быстро расстегнул наручи и сбросил мундирный кафтан, затем снял пояс и камзол, расстегнул штаны и раздвинул ширинку панталон. Его член тут же вырвался на свободу, красный, налитой, твердый и тяжелый, блестящий на головке перламутром смазки. Где-то на краю сознания Анхель удивленно отметил, что никогда раньше его орудие не было таким… настолько готовым к бою. Даже когда он, измученный долгим воздержанием, нарушал обет и любился с хорошенькими горничными, и то такого не было.  
Моэньи, почувствовав прикосновение обнаженной разгоряченной плоти к своим ягодицам, простонал:  
– Ах, как сладко! Милый, я мало кому позволяю любить меня так! Но тебе я окажу такую честь. Бери меня, заставь меня кричать от страсти, пусть твое орудие войдет в меня так глубоко, как только возможно!  
От таких речей Анхель совсем потерял голову, обхватил сида покрепче за плечи, приник к нему, вгоняя член между его бедер. Сид тут же раздвинул ноги, и член словно сам собой скользнул головкой в горячую, похотливо раскрытую дырку.   
– Да я тебя, чертов сид, сейчас оттрахаю так, что век помнить будешь! – прорычал Анхель, и засадил ему на всю длину. Даже самому больно сделалось, но стояк не пропал, а сид заорал под ним, причем непонятно – то ли от боли, то ли от страсти, и подался навстречу его движению, двинулся назад, почти освободившись от анхелева члена, а потом пошел вовсю подмахивать, да так, что Анхеля аж подбрасывало слегка. Вцепившись в плечи сида, Анхель со стонами и вскриками загонял ему, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение, но никак не мог кончить, наоборот, распалялся всё сильнее, и трахал сидскую задницу всё яростнее, вымещая всю накопившуюся обиду и полгода воздержания. Ведь за эти полгода он даже не дрочил, не говоря уж о том, чтобы с девушками зажиматься. Да и до того, честно сказать, Анхель все-таки не рисковал совсем уж прямо нарушать обеты, и не трахался по-настоящему. Девушки, с которыми он развлекался, попадались понимающие и их вполне устраивали ласки без проникновения внутрь – между ног или между пышных грудей, ртом, языком и руками. Так что сейчас он впервые за восемь лет кому-то присовывал по-настоящему, да что там присовывал, долбил – вот так, пожалуй, вернее будет.  
Моэньи никак не ожидал, что этот смертный окажется таким… таким упорным, страстным и сильным. Сам он уже кончил под ним и был близок ко второму оргазму, а смертный даже не думал останавливаться. Нет, Моэньи не жалел, что все-таки соблазнил того и отдался ему, но… даже у сидов есть предел прочности, и он чувствовал, что до этого предела уже недалеко. Наконец, когда Моэньи накрыло вторым всплеском наслаждения, Анхель сам закричал глухо, кончил и упал на него, обессиленный. Разлеживаться, однако, не стал – почти сразу вскочил, застегнул штаны и принялся надевать камзол. Сид всё еще лежал на траве, вздрагивая и постанывая от удовольствия.   
Мрачный Анхель застегнул пояс, надел перевязь с мечом, избегая касаться его рукояти, чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше, если не почувствует ставшего уже привычным холодка силы. Когда он, надев кафтан, стал застегивать наручи, сид перекатился на бок и, подперев голову рукой, нежно и удовлетворенно смотрел на него. Настроение у паладина этот взгляд не улучшил. Он затянул последний ремешок крепления наручей, наклонился, подобрал рогатую маску:  
– Ну, свободен теперь. Вали откуда пришел.  
– Ах, милый, – томно протянул сид, поигрывая прядью своих волос. – Ты был великолепен. И правда, я тебя век не забуду. Мало кто проникал в мою плоть, и еще меньше тех, кто при этом сумел доставить мне такое удовольствие.   
Он встал, отбросил длинные волосы за спину, поднял кулек с остатками пряников:  
– Знаешь, милый… Я, пожалуй, буду так щедр, что подарю тебе право назвать мое имя. Один раз. Смотри, воспользуйся с умом. Я – Моэньи Луасадх Аркха, принц Двора Кернунна, – и Моэньи, посмеиваясь, исчез за Завесой.   
Анхель стоял молча, переваривая услышанное. Трахнуть сидского принца – это, что ни говори, достижение, хоть и сомнительное. А уж заполучить его имя… Вот только не похвастаешься ведь никому. Да еще и грехи теперь замаливать долго придется. Паладин тяжко вздохнул, плюнул на то место, где на мягкой травке еще были заметны следы горячей потрахушки, и старательно затер круг призыва на мелком гравии берега пруда. Потом поудобнее перехватил под мышкой сидскую маску и побрел на выход из парка.   
Коснуться меча он рискнул только когда уже обошел пруд и поравнялся с маленькой открытой часовней Девы. И очень удивился, ощутив привычный холодок. Даже не поверил, призвал очищение на себя. Полыхнуло белым, и Анхель, проморгавшись, повалился на колени перед иконой в часовенке, отвесил земной поклон и прочел благодарственный псалом, поклявшись проводить молитвенные бдения каждую третью ночь в течение года.  
А вечером он постучал в личные комнаты старшего паладина Джудо Манзони. Тот, очевидно удивленный тем, что Анхель вообще к нему пришел, разрешил войти и предложил сесть на диван. Анхель сел, помялся и сказал:  
– Сеньор Джудо… м-м-м… я могу вам исповедаться?  
Джудо посмотрел на него с еще большим удивлением, потом кивнул:  
– Хм… Ну давай.  
И Анхель, опустив глаза, быстро и кратко рассказал о том, что случилось с ним этим вечером. А потом добавил:  
– Ну вот и всё. Я согласен на любое наказание, какое вы мне назначите. Одного только понять не могу – почему Дева не лишила меня Своей милости?  
Джудо, очень стараясь не засмеяться, серьезно сказал:  
– Потому, Анхель, что у Нее очень хорошее чувство юмора. Так что можешь считать это авансом, и постарайся впредь не грешить. Всё, свободен.  
Анхель встал, но, дойдя до двери, остановился, потоптался там и спросил:  
– А как же наказание?  
– Три ночи молитвенных бдений и полы в тренировочных залах трижды помыть, вот твое наказание. Всё, иди давай, у меня дел полно.  
Когда Анхель ушел, Джудо наконец рассмеялся:  
¬– Нет, ну надо же – трахнуть внука Кернунна, а. Прадедушка повеселится, когда узнает, – и старший паладин призвал пикси-посланца, которому принялся нашептывать новость для князя кровавых сидов.  
Моэньи же, лишившись маски-короны, не рискнул показаться могущественному деду на глаза, а отправился гостить к любвеобильным альвам Клаэх, благо что их владения располагались довольно далеко от мест, где властвовал Кернунн. И среди утех и веселья он нет-нет, да и вспоминал, как трахал его смертный на берегу пруда.


	3. Мороженое

Мороженое  
Паладинская служба и обеты строги, радостей мало, удовольствий еще меньше. Приходится как-то обходиться тем, что дозволено… а дозволено немногое. Собственно, по мнению паладина Анхеля дозволенные удовольствия можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Во-первых, конечно, выпивка. Но если попадешься на глаза старшим паладинам пьяным – пощады не жди. Во-вторых, азартные игры, но с этим тоже непросто. Например, в куаттро и кочергу можно, а в кости и рулетку – нет. В-третьих – театры и прочее искусство. Но тут, как назло, именно то, что Анхелю нравилось, не очень-то одобрялось. Анхель любил невзыскательные простонародные представления с похабными клоунами и грубым юмором, а считалось, что паладинам ходить на такие зрелища не пристало. Не запрещалось, но… Словом, если Анхель на такое смотреть ходил, то надевал цивильное платье. И получается, всё, что ему оставалось – вкусная еда (в-четвертых) и подрочить (в-пятых). В общем, грустно. К тому же с некоторых пор паладин Анхель, получив суровый урок, обеты соблюдал строго и неукоснительно. Выпивку как таковую он особенно не любил, как и дымные палочки. В карты ему никогда не везло, так что и в них он тоже не играл. И все его развлечения крутились вокруг еды (каждый день), базарного балагана (по седмицам) и подрочить (примерно раз в месяц).   
Седьмого июля Анхелю выпала редкая удача свести все эти три развлечения вместе. Увольнительная выпадала как раз на субботу и седмицу, и можно провести два дня в свое удовольствие. Когда Анхель грешил нарушениями обета, развлекаясь с девушками, он снимал мансарду в доходном доме в Квартале Глициний. Покаявшись и взявшись за ум, он, однако, всё равно продолжал оплачивать эту маленькую мансарду. Сорок пять реалов в месяц были небольшой платой за возможность раз в неделю-полторы выспаться вволю, и чтоб никто не храпел в соседнем углу. Держал он здесь и цивильное платье, и альбомчик с похабными картинками, под разглядывание которого хорошо дрочилось. С некоторых пор в альбомчике появилось несколько гравюр на тему мужской любви. Раньше паладин Анхель и не подозревал за собой склонности к ней, пока судьба не свела его с сидом по имени Моэньи. Сначала сид соблазнил Анхеля своими чарами, а потом паладин, решив ему отомстить, как-то совсем неожиданно для себя его оттрахал, да так, что сид в порыве чувств сделал ему знатный подарок – назвал свое настоящее имя. Не каждый паладин может похвалиться, что добыл настоящее имя сидского принца, да еще из двора Кернунна! Впрочем, Анхель не хвалился – ведь тогда пришлось бы рассказать товарищам, как именно он добыл это имя.  
С того дня Анхель нет-нет, да и вспоминал этого фейского гаденыша, причем в самых соблазнительных видах. Вот и сегодня он решил: вечер субботы использует на то, чтоб вкусно покушать, а потом в уединении своей мансарды помечтать о соблазнительном и хорошенько самоудовлетвориться. После чего выспаться всласть и сходить к базарному балагану, где должны были выступать клоуны из цирка Козелли, известные своими непристойными и очень смешными номерами.   
Планы, однако, пришлось изменить.  
Поужинав, Анхель сходил в баню и в цирюльню, зашел в джелатерию в соседнем переулке и выложил аж пятнадцать реалов за вафельную корзинку, наполненную разноцветными шариками мороженого. Корзинка стояла на плетеном подносике, а на подносике крепилась магическая хладопечать – и пока она цела, мороженое не растает. А значит, полакомиться им можно будет в любое время! Анхель собирался это сделать после того, как хорошенько подрочит. Так что он с корзинкой вернулся в мансарду, улегся в кровать и занялся делом. Даже альбомчик открывать не стал – сегодня почему-то образ сида Моэньи стоял перед глазами особенно четко и ярко, и воображалось всякое интересное прямо сходу, словно и взаправду сид был тут и ловко ему надрачивал.   
После всего этого паладин тут же заснул, даже до мороженого не дошло, и сны снились очень занимательные, особенно под утро.  
Приснился ему, конечно же, Моэньи, который стоял на карачках в ногах кровати и самозабвенно ласкал Анхеля, пробегая длинным, гибким и неимоверно ловким языком по всей длине Анхелева члена, нежно посасывал головку, скользил губами по стержню вверх-вниз, умудряясь забирать в рот весь член, все его восемь дюймов. Это было так упоительно, так сладко, словно на самом деле, и Анхель очень боялся проснуться до того, как кончит. Где-то в глубине крутилась мысль – вот бы не проснуться и когда кончу, а взять да и приласкать сида самому. Во сне ведь за нарушение обета не считается!  
Но Анхель проснулся сразу после того, как кончил, изливаясь в жадно присосавшегося к его члену сида. Полежал немножко с закрытыми глазами, ловя убегающие волны наслаждения и чувствуя влагу там, внизу живота. А потом открыл их и первое, что увидел – были роскошные, длинные сидские волосы! А следом за этим узрел и самого сида. Тот, довольный, как кот, нажравшийся сметаны, стоял в ногах на карачках и, зараза, облизывался так сладострастно, что никаких сомнений не оставалось: сон – не сон, а самая настоящая реальность.  
– Ах ты ж фейский гаденыш!!! – Анхель резко сел на кровати, с ужасом замечая, что панталон на нем нет, а член всё еще довольно большой, хоть и слегка вялый. Да и вообще ощущалась приятная опустошенность.  
– О, ты проснулся, – широко улыбнулся Моэньи, щуря золотисто-зеленые очи. – Тебе понравилось?  
– Сволочь!!! – Анхель быстро отполз к изголовью кровати и спрыгнул с нее, подобрал с пола панталоны и принялся натягивать их.   
– Понравилось, – Моэньи удовлетворенно кивнул и потянулся, звякнув серебристыми листочками украшений.  
– Я из-за тебя обет нарушил!!! – с тоской простонал Анхель, и тут увидел следы еще одного сидского преступления: пустой плетеный подносик со сломанной хладопечатью. – А ты, скотина, еще и мороженое мое сожрал!!!  
Паладин упал на край кровати и схватился за голову. Сид уселся рядышком, обнял за плечо, поцеловал в ухо:  
– Ах, ну как я мог удержаться – два лакомства, и такие вкусные!  
Анхель только застонал в ответ.  
– Милый, но разве ты властен над своими снами? – Моэньи пятерней расчесал его спутанные волосы. – Сила при тебе.  
Паладин, тяжко вздохнув, дотянулся до меча, висевшего на столбике кровати, и несмело взялся за рукоять. И с удивлением и радостью ощутил привычный холодок божественной силы.  
– Ну вот, видишь, – сид отлип от него, упал на спину на кровать. – А теперь… может быть, ты принесешь еще мороженого?  
Анхель посмотрел на подносик, на сида, вздохнул:  
– Принесу. Только – уговор: без всяких любовных утех! Хватит с меня и сна. Будем просто есть мороженое. И всё.  
Сид в ответ только похабно улыбнулся.

Мысленно попрощавшись с клоунами из цирка Козелли, Анхель оделся, прихватил пустой подносик и поплелся в джелатерию. Причем даже цивильное надевать не стал, по привычке натянул паладинский мундир. Хозяйка джелатерии при виде его заулыбалась:  
– Понравилось, сеньор паладин?  
Еле сдержавшись, чтоб не выругаться – хозяйка-то не при чем – Анхель вымученно кивнул, поставил на стойку подносик и сказал:  
– Очень, почтенная. И еще хочется… такого же. Хотя нет… давайте просто в рожках. Сливочное, фисташковое, клубничное, шоколадное… и пожалуй что крем-брюле. По два рожка каждого.  
– Сейчас сделаем. А пока ждете, может, кофе? – любезно предложила хозяйка. Анхель хотел отказаться, но вдруг подумал, что кофе не помешает.   
Так что пока ему хозяйка и ее дочка наполняли вафельные рожки мороженым и складывали их в плетеную корзинку с новенькой хладопечатью, Анхель выпил чашку кофе по-кестальски, и настроение у него улучшилось. Ну и что, что на номера клоунов Козелли он сегодня не посмотрит. Визит сида – тоже развлечение. Утренняя выходка Моэньи, что уж от себя скрывать, была весьма приятной. Пусть все это и было как в пошлом анекдоте про паладина и «досыта и без греха». И даже провести с ним немножко времени – дело приятное. Даже если они просто будут есть мороженое без всяких сидских поползновений. Всё-таки Моэньи Анхелю нравился. И даже очень нравился. И если бы Анхель не был паладином, то трахался бы с ним со всем своим удовольствием во всяких видах. Сиды из двора Кернунна славятся своим любовным искусством. Но – нельзя так нельзя. Анхель не собирался нарушать обеты, как бы сильно ему ни нравился Моэньи. Разве что поцеловаться можно разок-другой, да пообжиматься. И… потом лучше всё-таки покаяться, исповедаться и провести большое молитвенное бдение. А исповедаться придется пойти к Джудо Манзони – похоже, что Анхелеву тайну только он один и знает. Ну и Джудо все-таки сид на четверть, должен понять. А еще он был его наставником в годы ученичества… и как подозревал Анхель, очень огорчался, когда тот начал втихаря обеты не соблюдать. Перед Манзони было стыдно, но… если уж исповедоваться, то только ему.  
Моэньи никуда не делся, как втайне на это надеялся Анхель. Сидел себе с ногами на кровати и листал альбомчик с похабными картинками.   
– О, пришел. И мороженое, – облизнулся сид. – А картинки у тебя любопытные, но невзыскательные.   
Анхель забрал у него альбомчик:  
– Мне и этого хватает, – буркнул он и закинул альбомчик в шкаф.   
Вручил сиду корзинку:  
– Держи. Только уговор – мороженое пополам! Тут по два рожка всех видов. По одному рожку на каждого! А, и хладопечать не ломай, мне за подносик пришлось три реала сверху отдать… И бутылка лимонада вот, – он поставил на столик купленную там же большую бутылку со свеженьким лимонадом.  
Моэньи тут же выдернул из корзинки рожок с двумя шоколадными шариками и очень похабно облизал мгновенно начавшее подтаивать мороженое. Анхель снял мундирный кафтан, подумав, снял и камзол, стянул сапоги и сел на кровать по другую сторону корзинки. Тоже взял рожок с шоколадным.  
– Вку-усно! – Моэньи уже долизывал остатки шоколадного, и Анхель понял, что в поедании мороженого за ним не угнаться. И решил – съест сколько сможет. Не давиться же, в самом деле, пытаясь хоть как-то успевать за сидом.  
– Хоть ты меня и не призывал по всем правилам, но угощение знатное приготовил, – Моэньи захрустел пустым рожком. – И за это тебе положена награда.  
– Ты меня уже вознаградил, – Анхель искоса глянул на сида, любуясь. Тот был, можно сказать, голым – ведь сиды из двора Кернунна почти не носят одежды, разве что легонькие, ажурные туники, или вообще обходятся одними украшениями. На Моэньи были браслеты, серьги и сложное украшение из множества серебряных листочков, прикрепленных на перевязь и пояс, они символически скрывали причинное место, хотя на самом деле только привлекали к нему взгляд. Маски с ветвистыми рогами на нем сегодня не было.  
– Ах, ну это… этого мало, – небрежно махнул рукой сид и взял еще один рожок, теперь с клубничным.   
– И я тебя не призывал, – вздохнул паладин.  
Сид удивился:  
– Как же? Так обо мне думал, мечтал… вот я и явился!  
– Заливай больше! – в порыве справедливого возмущения Анхель употребил некуртуазное орсиньянское выражение, знакомое с приютского детства. Сид, впрочем, понял.  
– Ах, милый! Ведь я явился – а без зова не так это просто. Конечно, для принца нет преград, но есть условности.   
Анхель решил пока в это не углубляться, слизал наконец шоколадное мороженое, отложил пустой рожок и взял крем-брюле. И спросил:  
– А кстати, почему принц без маски?  
Моэньи немножко помрачнел:  
– Ты же забрал корону. А дед сказал – раз я позволил смертному себя победить и корону отобрать, то чтоб ему на глаза не показывался еще двадцать лет. Он меня на двадцать лет прогнал за то, что я одной смертной ребенка подарил, его не спросившись. А потом еще на двадцать – за корону.  
– Так может, я ее тебе отдам? – предложил паладин. Всё равно ведь такой трофей товарищам не покажешь, начнут обязательно спрашивать, как достался, а им не особо соврешь… придется рассказать, что Анхель сида хоть и победил в поединке, да потом трахнул. А до того его самого сид трахнул.  
– Нет, ты ее честно получил, и потом, деду всё равно, верну я корону или нет, сказано – двадцать лет, значит, двадцать лет, – пожал плечами Моэньи. Усмехнулся, прищурившись и сладострастно глядя на паладина:  
– А еще он сказал, что теперь я в Универсум только к тебе и ради тебя приходить могу. Наказал так… за другие дела. Сказал, что нас с тобой узы судьбы связывают, никуда нам друг от друга не деться, пока ты мое имя по всем правилам не произнесешь.  
Анхель от таких слов чуть мороженое не выронил. Замер, глядя на Моэньи. И задумался: может, назвать его настоящее имя во всей полноте звучания, да и отделаться навсегда от его поползновений и назойливого внимания?  
Сид, видно, догадался, о чем тот думает, потому что вдруг посерьезнел и сказал:  
– Погоди, не произноси. Не трать подарок понапрасну, Анхель. Чую, придет особая в том нужда. Тогда и назовешь.  
И сид взял третий рожок.  
Паладин вздохнул, вернулся к мороженому, теперь уже откровенно пялясь на сида. Съел половину:  
– Ну и что мне теперь с тобой делать? Не могу я обеты нарушать. И не хочу… А тебя – хочу.  
Моэньи посмотрел на него сквозь спутанные серебристо-золотистые волосы. Отбросил их назад, дожевал рожок и решительно переставил корзинку с мороженым на столик, придвинулся к Анхелю, очень близко. Прошептал:  
– Узы судьбы – даже Она над ними не властна. Ты ведь смотришь в мои глаза – но головы не теряешь. Понимаешь ведь, что это значит.  
Анхель несмело кивнул. Да уж. Как тут не понять… давно известно: только тот не подвержен чарам сидов из Двора Кернунна, кто защищен Девой или… связан с одним из них – любовью ли, ненавистью ли – неважно. И тут не действуют законы и другие обязательства, узы судьбы – суровая штука, разрушить их можно только смертью кого-то из связанных.  
Но проверять, простит ли Дева нарушение обета с Моэньи, Анхель всё равно не хотел.  
Моэньи накрыл его руку, держащую рожок с недоеденным мороженным, своей ладонью, поднес к губам. Лизнул мороженое так, что кончиком языка задел Анхелевы губы. Анхель не выдержал, и сделал то же самое. Так они этот рожок и доели – одновременно при том целуясь. Слаще этого еще не было поцелуев в Анхелевой жизни.  
Слизав остатки мороженого с губ паладина, сид распустил его черные волосы, провел по затылку, погладил шею, забрался пальцами за воротник:  
– Клянусь Равновесием! Клянусь своим именем в полноте его звучания перед Сияющей: не войду в тебя, и не пожелаю от тебя большего, чем поцелуи и прикосновения.   
Такую клятву услышать от сида – немыслимое дело. Поклясться именем да еще перед Девой – не всякий из них на такое решится.   
Анхель не сопротивлялся, когда Моэньи начал снимать с него рубашку, только гладил его плечи и шею, да играл его длинными волосами. Решил про себя: если тот попробует хотя бы то, что делал, пока Анхель спал – будет сопротивляться. А пока что… пусть развлекается. Тем более что и самому паладину было приятно.  
Штаны Моэньи с него снимать не стал, и даже не расстегнул их. Просто обнял его покрепче и начал целовать губы уже без всякого мороженого, и Анхель отвечал на эти поцелуи страстно и жадно. Целоваться устав не запрещал. То есть там вообще про поцелуи не было ничего сказано, потому считалось, что это не запрещено… но покаяться придется всё равно. Впрочем, Анхель и так собирался это делать.  
Запустил руки в сидские пышные волосы, пахнущие цветами и медом, гладил плечи, спину и грудь, касаясь сосков, и чувствовал, как член наливается и встает, плотно стиснутый тканью панталон и штанов, и прижатый сидящим на коленях сидом. А еще чувствовал прикосновение к своему животу сидского орудия, вставшего во всей мощи и красе. Целоваться они не переставали, и паладин подумал мимолетно, что не хотелось бы испачкать штаны, когда терпеть станет невмоготу и придется кончить.   
Сид, похоже, мысли читал – потому что отстранился, опрокинул Анхеля на спину и быстро и ловко расстегнул штаны, развязал панталоны и всё это снял.   
Полюбовавшись на голого паладина, Моэньи потянулся, расстегнул свою перевязь с листочками и бросил ее на пол. Анхель с восторгом разглядывал его член, подумав, что такое совершенство и красоту можно увидеть только у сидов и у статуй позднеталлианского периода. Моэньи оглядел комнату:  
– Когда ты ласкаешь себя, умащаешься чем-нибудь? – поинтересовался он. Анхель слегка покраснел, махнул рукой в сторону шкафчика. Сид легко спрыгнул с кровати, сверкнув роскошными, мускулистыми ягодицами, открыл шкафчик и достал флакон пекоринской любовной мази (Анхель покупал ее в лавке любовных товаров, переодевшись в цивильную одежду, заплатил за флакон пятьдесят реалов, соблазнившись на то, что «долго не высыхает, не раздражает, хорошо скользит и приятно пахнет»). Моэньи вернулся на кровать, сел на колени Анхеля и выдернул из флакона пробку, понюхал:  
– Хорошо! Фейская роза, желтоцвет и фенель… ароматы любви.   
Вытряхнул на ладонь немножко и мягкими, нежными движениями смазал и Анхелев член, и весь низ его живота, еще и на себя хватило. Глядя, как сид намазывается, Анхель почувствовал, как его собственный член становится еще больше и тверже. Он сел, взял сида за плечи и притянул к себе, целуя в мягкие, развратно приоткрытые губы. Моэньи придвинулся теснее. Теперь член Анхеля прижимался к низу сидского живота и ерзал по нему. Потом сид прижался к нему еще сильнее, обхватив Анхеля в крепком объятии. Их члены соприкоснулись, стиснутые телами. Было жарко, сладко и остро стыдно – за формальное соблюдение обета и его фактическое несоблюдение.  
Ноги сида обхватили Анхеля не менее крепко, чем руки, а паладин одной рукой обнимал его за плечи, а другой осмелился взяться за его задницу, восхитительно круглую и гладкую. Очень хотелось перевернуть его на живот и оттрахать всласть, но вместо этого паладин только еще теснее прижался к нему, и они терлись членами друг об друга, со смаком целуясь и постанывая между поцелуями от всё нарастающего наслаждения. Кончили одновременно, не прекращая ласкаться, потом легли на кровать, всё еще обнимаясь и вздрагивая от удовольствия.  
Полежали, успокаиваясь, потом Анхель с сожалением разомкнул объятия, встал и принес от умывальника полотенце, вытерся сам и обтер сида. Вздохнул:  
– Ну вот. Поели мороженого, называется.  
– Но ведь поели же, – сладко потянулся Моэньи. – А там еще осталось. Давай кушать дальше!  
И посмотрел на Анхеля при этом так, что паладин понял: это еще не конец на сегодня. Мороженого-то ведь много осталось!   
Эх, ладно. Грешить – так уж грешить. Всё равно потом каяться.  
И он достал из корзинки рожок.  
Ели они его так же, как и предыдущий – одновременно, то и дело соприкасаясь губами и языками, конечно же, перепачкались, пришлось еще и друг с друга слизывать. Конечно же, от этого у Анхеля снова случился стояк, и сид проявил совсем уж развратную изобретательность: усадил паладина в полулежачую позу, чтоб тот оперся о спинку кровати, вручил ему еще один рожок с мороженым. Сам уселся напротив с мороженым же, и принялся надрачивать ему… ногами. Изящные сидские ступни с длинными пальцами оказались в этом деле ловкими и умелыми, но главное, что заводило – так это, во-первых, само то, что он делал это ногами, а во-вторых, что Моэньи при этом и про себя не забывал, дрочил себе вроде бы лениво-небрежно, как бы между делом и одной рукой (в другой-то мороженое), но как-то так восхитительно и соблазнительно!   
Кончив уже третий раз за сегодня, Анхель лежал на кровати обессиленный, в сладкой истоме. Рядом полулежал, опираясь на локоть, сид, поглаживал его по груди, животу и бедрам:  
– Я любил многих смертных мужчин, но ни с кем из них мне не было так хорошо! И ты сам словно создан для любви, любить и мужчин, и женщин. Как же так вышло, что ты решил отдать себя Сияющей?  
Анхель вздохнул тяжко. Рассказывал он об этом только дважды до сих пор – при вступлении в Корпус своему наставнику, и когда проходил в первый раз испытание мистическим сном.  
– Я подкидыш, – произнести это было трудно. И Анхель это сказал не на спеахе, а на фартальском. Потому что в спеахе не было такого слова и такого понятия. И Моэньи не понял (хотя фартальский несомненно знал):  
– А что это значит?  
– Это значит, что от меня отказались, как только я родился, – пояснил Анхель. – Меня положили в корзинку и ночью поставили ее на Окно Милосердия в Гальегосской Обители Матери. Там есть дом для маленьких детей, оставшихся без родных.  
Моэньи аж сел от услышанного, его золотисто-зеленые очи распахнулись широко:  
– Как это? Как можно от своего ребенка отказаться? Даже я… дед говорит – я бесстыжий безответственный негодник, но я ведь пришел к матери своего ребенка, к той даме, что встретилась мне в парке тогда же, что и ты в первый раз. Пришел и назвал дочь своей. И оставил ей дар. Теперь в Фейриё знают о ней и никто не посмеет причинить ей вред… а вассалы Двора Кернунна придут к ней на помощь, когда в том будет нужда. Взять к себе не мог – дед запретил. Сказал – она полусида, всегда успеется, сама придет, когда захочет. Пусть пока радует мать и названного отца, ведь у них долго не было детей.  
– У людей бывают разные причины отказываться от детей, – Анхель сел, сгорбившись, обхватил голые колени. Весь легкомысленный настрой исчез. – Очень разные. Я потом узнал правду… Моя мать была баронской дочерью, а отец – слугой в замке барона. Ее сговорили замуж за знатного человека… и отец ее хотел, чтобы она плод вытравила… – натолкнувшись на еще один непонимающий взгляд сида, Анхель в который раз вздохнул и пояснил:  
– Убила ребенка… меня – еще нерожденным. Есть разные способы, и травы, и магия… Она отказалась. Барон настаивал. Привез мага-целителя, потребовал, чтобы тот это сделал. Он тоже отказался – пожалел мать, как мне думается. Сказал барону – если так сделать, то у нее больше не будет детей. Это барона не устраивало, мать была его единственной наследницей. Так что он уговорил жениха подождать. Отца моего убили, мать ведь с ним сбежать хотела. А когда я родился, барон велел меня в лесу выбросить. Но его человек, которому это поручили, пожалел меня и принес к Обители. Никому не сказал… уже потом, много лет спустя, на исповеди священнику признался, тот посоветовал меня найти и всё рассказать. Мать к тому времени умерла. Я было хотел барону предъявиться и потребовать свою законную долю. А потом подумал – зачем. Он меня в лесу выбросить приказал, и мне не надо ничего из его имения. И тогда решил – пойду в паладины.   
Моэньи обнял его – причем совсем не страстно, а утешительно, погладил по волосам, по плечам:  
– Какие у людей сложности. Бедный Анхель… – сид заплакал, утирая слезы прядью длинных шелковистых волос. Плакал искренне, в его огромных золотисто-зеленых глазищах плескалось море страдания и сострадания. – Как же так… детей убивать, у матери отбирать… Нехорошо… Ах, нехорошо!   
Пришлось Анхелю утешать сида – обнимать, целовать, вытирать слезы сначала платочком, потом снимать поцелуями, потом волосы расчесывать и в косички заплетать (вспомнил вдруг, как когда-то Джудо Манзони сказал, что плачущего фейри можно утешить, заплетя ему или ей косы). Успокоившись, Моэньи вспомнил про мороженое и предложил его доесть – просто так, уже без всяких ласк. Оставались один рожок с крем-брюле, один клубничный и два фисташковых, и Моэньи смолол три из них, пока Анхель ел фисташковое. А потом сид распрощался да и исчез за Завесой.  
Было уже часов пять вечера. Анхель полежал на кровати, вспоминая забавы и краснея от стыда, потом собрался, навел кое-какой порядок и ушел в казармы. Сначала посетил мыльню, где долго мылся холодной водой, сгоняя остатки любовного угара. Сила Девы была с ним – он проверил это первым делом после ухода сида. Но решил всё-таки исповедаться Манзони и расспросить его, что ж это такое. И почему Дева не оставила его.  
Манзони нашелся в парке, в той его части, что прилегала к зданию Корпуса и считалась паладинской. Он сидел на лавочке под роскошным сиреневым кустом и задумчиво дымил палочкой. Увидев Анхеля, старший паладин внимательно окинул его взглядом, хмыкнул и сказал, хлопнув по сиденью:  
– Садись. Рассказывай.  
Анхель рассказал – без особых подробностей, конечно. Сид-квартерон выслушал, додымил палочку, растер на песке окурок и проговорил:  
– Узы судьбы, значит… редкое явление и необычное. Нечасто бывает, что высший фейри такими узами с человеком связывается без особых причин и условий. Видно, влюбился он в тебя без памяти, а ты в него.  
Паладин кивнул:  
– Сам не знаю, как так вышло. Не могу сказать, что влюблен, просто… как-то вот тянет меня к нему. Другие мужчины совсем не интересуют, никакие. Женщины – интересуют, как и раньше…  
– М-м-м… возможно, здесь важен не ты, а он – это для него испытание, а не для тебя. Сиды… сиды чтут Деву как защитницу людей, и как часть Творца, дарующую бессмертие души… Иногда Она избирает кого-нибудь из них для чего-нибудь особенного. И если избранный проходит путь испытания и совершает то, для чего был избран – Она вознаграждает его бессмертием души. А ты… Она знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Может, Она решила – пусть у тебя будет такая отдушина, главное – не заходить за пределы дозволенного, раз уж вас с Моэньи связали узы судьбы. Но покаяться всё равно надо и бдения провести.   
Анхель этим разговором не то чтоб утешился, но немножко успокоился. Бдения и покаяния провел, как положено.  
А спустя несколько недель его разыскал… дед-барон, и предложил признать его и фамилию дать. Анхель горько поинтересовался, с какой радости спустя тридцать лет барон о внуке вспомнил, тем более что другие наследники есть. И тут оказалось, что неугомонный Моэньи вписался за своего любовника! Явился прямо в замок Кастель Корньехо, взял за грудки старого барона и привселюдно заявил, что тот негодяй и преступник, и внука своего велел выбросить в лесу, да нашелся добрый человек, который не послушался и отнес ребенка в приют. А потом сид наслал фейское проклятие в духе сидов двора Кернунна, и у всей баронской родни до третьего колена родства отныне у женщин холодность, а у мужчин – нестояк. И так будет до тех пор, пока барон не покается в содеянном и не признает Анхеля, а тот его не простит.  
Анхелю это совсем было ни к чему. То есть, конечно, приятно, что Моэньи так болезненно воспринял его историю и захотел по своему разумению помочь, но… Анхелю от деда-барона не было нужно ничего. Так и сказал – не нужна мне, дон Корньехо, ваша фамилия, у меня хоть и фамилия подкидыша, по городу, в котором подкинули, но я придворный паладин, а это честь большая, чем быть вашим внуком. Но ваши родичи не виноваты в том, что вы, дон барон, сволочь и скотина, потому я вас прощаю, а вместо фамилии – публично заявите о своем преступлении и примите все наказания, каковые вам королевский и церковный суды за это назначат. Ну и пожертвуйте сто эскудо на приют при Гальегосской Обители. А в остальном – не знал я вас и знать не желаю.  
Деваться старому барону было некуда, пришлось каяться и принимать наказания. А Анхель в ближайшую же увольнительную купил большой медовый торт и кувшин клюквенного морса, пришел в свою мансарду да и «позвал» Моэньи тем же способом, что и в прошлый раз. Следовало кое-что разъяснить этому засранцу о людских отношениях… впрочем, когда тот охотно явился на зов, Анхель тут же и расхотел с ним ругаться. Да и как ты его такого будешь ругать, когда он лопает торт и смотрит на тебя кошачьими глазами, жмурясь от удовольствия?


	4. Рабочие моменты

Служить в столице лучше, чем где-нибудь в провинции, – так считал паладин Анхель Гальего, хотя сравнивать ему было не с чем, поскольку как он обучение закончил, так только в столице и служил. В придворные паладины он попал, как сначала сам думал, за выдающиеся таланты и красоту… впрочем, в определенном смысле это было правдой. Анхель был отличным бегуном, неизменно выигрывал все состязания даже среди паладинов, не то что у обычных людей. Даже четверть-сидов и полуальвов обгонял в беге на расстояние в тысячу футов. За то и ценили. Капитан придворных паладинов не хотел, чтобы такое сокровище досталось какому-нибудь другому отделению Корпуса, и внес Анхеля в список рекомендованных в придворные. Других заслуг и талантов у Анхеля не было. За всякие глупости его несколько раз отправляли в монастырь на покаяние, но когда подходило время очередного турнира, забирали обратно. Что до красоты – это, возможно, тоже сыграло свою роль. Всё-таки придворный паладин по устоявшейся традиции должен быть не только талантлив, но и красив, чтобы дамам (и кавалерам) на него было приятно смотреть, когда он стоит на карауле или шныряет туда-сюда вокруг охраняемого члена королевской семьи. Позволить себе быть некрасивыми придворными паладинами имели право только старшие паладины, да и то, они тоже с точки зрения придворных дам были ого-го и вполне привлекательны (даже бритоголовый и «украшенный» ожогом капитан Каброни). Особенно Джудо Манзони, бывший когда-то наставником Анхеля.  
Анхель очень дорожил своим местом службы, особенно после того, как наконец за ум взялся, по-настоящему покаялся, перестал грешить и сделался вполне толковым паладином. Истинную причину такой перемены в нем знал только Джудо Манзони, остальные удивлялись и строили разные предположения. Самым популярным было такое: якобы капитану шалости и глупости Анхеля настолько надоели, что он окончательно решил отправить его служить куда подальше, куда-нибудь в Гвиану (место, хуже которого и придумать невозможно), вот Анхель и испугался.  
На самом деле мозги Анхелю вправили совместно судьба, Джудо Манзони и некий сид-соблазнитель Моэньи.  
И с тех пор Анхель исправно выполнял паладинские обязанности, не хуже остальных.  
А поскольку придворные паладины в столице еще и городские, то ему частенько приходилось отрабатывать заявки горожан.  
Обычно рядовые заявки распределялись по принципу «кто был свободен от караулов, тот и отправился на задание». Но иногда устраивали жеребьевку или выбирали кого-нибудь особенно подходящего.  
В этот раз, похоже, поступили именно так. Потому что задание дал Джудо Манзони, да еще и сказал, мол, «в самый раз для тебя работа».  
Поиздевался, видимо. Потому что, развернув заявку, Анхель узнал, что ему предстоит изгонять из Старого Парка сида-соблазнителя, перетрахавшего уже кучу народа.  
Дочитав заявку «от неравнодушных горожан», паладин Анхель рискнул посмотреть наставнику прямо в глаза. Да еще и с укоризной.  
Манзони даже не моргнул, смутить его было непросто:  
– Задача ясна, Анхель?  
– М-м-м, сеньор Джудо… Ясна. Но разрешите спросить – почему я?  
– Ну а кто же? – махнул рукой Манзони. – У тебя опыт есть? Есть. Ну так вперед, применяй его с пользой.  
– Сеньор Джудо! – обиделся Анхель. – Мне одного сида более чем достаточно в моей жизни, куда мне еще!  
– Дурак, – беззлобно сказал Манзони. – Подумай еще раз, почему именно ты лучше всего подходишь к этой задаче.  
Анхель честно задумался. На целых три минуты. Потом до него дошло, он вздохнул:  
– Это потому, что со мной узами судьбы связан М… мой сид? И я могу не бояться, что меня соблазнит другой?  
– Молодец, додумался, – похвалил его Манзони. – Другие парни, конечно, справятся, несмотря ни на какие соблазны и сидскую магию. Но им придется тяжело, изгонять таких засранцев – дело непростое. К тому же тут явно какой-то неблагий соблазнитель, судя по жалобам потерпевших. После контакта с благими кошмары не снятся и усталости с немощью не бывает.  
Анхель вздохнул:  
– Понял. Разрешите идти выполнять?  
– Само собой.

На дело Анхель экипировался как положено, перед тем хорошенько помолился. Неблагие сиды – серьезные противники. И подлые.  
Но была у них одна слабость, впрочем, как и у всех неблагих фейри, и паладины об этой слабости хорошо знали.  
На неблагих фейри отлично действовало не только святое слово, но и пошлая, непристойная ругань. Она сбивала их с толку, ведь фейри частенько понимают всё буквально, а если правильно построить фразы и вложить в них силу, то могут даже воспринять сказанное как указание к действию. А поскольку многие ругательные непристойные пассажи весьма затейливы и физически нереализуемы, то фейри впадают в ступор и становятся уязвимыми.  
И можно, как говорится, «брать тепленькими». То есть навешать люлей и выгнать обратно в Фейриё без особого труда.  
В Старом Парке по позднему времени народу было мало, да еще распространившиеся слухи о неблагом сиде-соблазнителе распугали желающих гулять, так что Анхелю никто не мешал.  
Сида он вычуял легко, его следы не успели простыть, и вели вглубь парка, туда, где располагались развалины Павильона Нарциссов, когда-то давно построенного одним из принцев для своих любовниц. Лет сто назад в том павильоне случилось кровавое и жуткое убийство, и павильон забросили, да и в ту часть парка старались не ходить. Всё заросло так, что превратилось в непролазные чащи. Недавно городской совет постановил привести Старый Парк в порядок, разобрать развалины павильона и расчистить заросли. Приступили было к работе, а тут и сид-соблазнитель нарисовался. Начал с того, что перетрахал всю бригаду муниципальных работников, пришедших пилить и рубить древесные заросли вокруг павильона. Потом занялся и просто гуляющими горожанами… и за неделю успел оттрахать до изнеможения и истощения не меньше двадцати пяти человек обоего пола, и это только те, кто подавал жалобы, так-то наверняка больше.  
Заросли вокруг павильона немного поредели, видно, сид не сразу принялся за дело, и муниципальные дровосеки срубили несколько деревьев. Вывезти срубленное не успели, да к тому же теперь весь этот участок был огорожен веревками с красными тряпками и табличками «Осторожно! Ядовитые змеи!». Увидав такое, Анхель мимолетно подумал, что правильно сделали, не стали писать прямо, а то еще понабежали бы любители острых ощущений. И без того хватает идиотов, призывающих фейри «для потрахаться». А паладинам потом разбирайся с последствиями…  
В этой густой роще сидское присутствие чуялось особенно сильно, Анхелю казалось, будто сид на него смотрит отовсюду. Он не обращал внимания, знал, что это только кажется. Обычный сидский прием.  
А вот и развалины павильона. Как ни странно, центральная часть его, ротонда из белого мрамора, уцелела, только стекол в узких стрельчатых окнах не было. Даже похабные статуи, которыми в свое время славился этот «дворец наслаждений», почти не пострадали от времени, только покрылись местами мхом, да потеряли кто руки, кто груди и носы, а кто и члены.  
Анхель поднялся по ступеням и оказался в круглом зале, оплетенном ветвями кампсиса, усыпанными оранжевыми цветами.  
– Явился… служитель Сияющей, – раздался откуда-то справа слегка хрипловатый, бархатный голос. – Таких мне еще любить не доводилось. Иди сюда, сладкий, разоблачись, и я подарю тебе лучшее из наслаждений!  
Паладин посмотрел вправо и сразу увидел сида. Тот полулежал на мраморной скамье у стены и пристально смотрел на него. Был он светлокож, одет в тонкую тунику из полупрозрачного черного шелка, длинные черные косы змеями спускались на пол, а голову украшала серебряная диадема с ажурной маской, сквозь глазницы которой искрились ярко-желтые, как топазы, очи.  
Сид действительно был из неблагих, из Двора Домнах. Эти сиды очень любили делать пакости людям, а еще больше – соблазнять их и вытягивать из них силы. Им нравилось, как люди угасают «от любви».  
– Трахни сам себя, – сказал ему Анхель, вкладывая в каждое слово мистическую силу, да еще и предварил фразу словом на спеахе, означавшим приказ.  
Сид вздрогнул едва заметно. Конечно, не стал бы пытаться сам себя трахнуть, но слова спеаха имеют силу, и ему явно стало неуютно.  
Анхель воодушевился:  
– Отсоси себе сам, заглоти свой член по самые яйца.  
Услыхав такое, сид на мгновение растерялся, глянул на собственные бедра и даже было наклонился к ним, но тут же спохватился, встал:  
– Ты смеешь оскорблять меня, смертный!  
– Ага, – ухмыляясь, ответил паладин и добавил:  
– Хер до жопы дотяни, сам себя и отлюби!  
На мгновение впав в ступор, сид всё же довольно быстро опомнился и шагнул к паладину, пылая ярко-желтыми очами.  
Анхель врезал по нему кругом света. Сид заорал, отскочил. И разозлился.  
Паладин призвал круг света еще раз. Сид запрыгнул на скамейку, вцепился в толстые стебли кампсиса, подтянулся, и как обезьяна в Королевском зоосаде, быстро на руках переместился к центру купола ротонды, и спрыгнул оттуда на паладина.  
Анхель отскочил, врезал по нему Дланью Девы и попал. Сид взвыл, маска-диадема с него слетела и, звеня, покатилась по мраморным плитам. На лице сида проступили алые пятна, словно он и вправду получил пару крепких пощечин (хотя в каком-то смысле так и было).  
– Хером ухо почеши, себе в жопу загляни, – сказал паладин. Сид схватился за собственную задницу, тут же отдернул руки. Наклонился, поднял обломок сухой ветки кампсиса, и в его руках она вытянулась, утолщилась и превратилась в огромную шипастую деревянную булаву.  
Очень мастерски размахивая здоровенной булавой, сид мягкими шагами пошел влево и вперед, обходя паладина. Прошипел:  
– Так меня не смел оскорблять еще ни один смертный! И я тебя накажу за это. Смотри на меня! Смотри мне в глаза, смертный, и возжелай отдаться мне, как не желал доселе отдаваться никому.  
Анхель нагло улыбнулся и посмотрел на сида. Прямо в глаза, как тот и требовал.  
– Ну, смотрю. Плохо стараешься, лэанн Домнах! Что-то мне не отдаться тебе хочется, а задницу твою надрать как следует.  
Сид удивленно моргнул – видно, дошло, что паладин говорит правду. Но удивление быстро прошло, он, виртуозно размахивая булавой, бросился на Анхеля. Паладин взялся за меч… но не успел и наполовину вынуть клинок из ножен, как почувствовал движение Завесы и очень знакомое присутствие.  
В зале ротонды возник еще один сид, высокий, с волосами цвета сплава золота и серебра и пылающими золотисто-зелеными очами. На нем были надеты серебряная маска с рогами, скрывающая половину лица, и замысловатое украшение из серебристых листочков, едва-едва прикрывающее причинное место. Ну и браслеты на руках и ногах. Анхель тут же узнал Моэньи, «своего» сида,  
Моэньи прыгнул к неблагому, взмахнул длинной изящной ногой и врезал тому по уху. Неблагой пошатнулся, крутанулся волчком, но не упал, перехватил булаву и попытался ударить пришлого по ребрам. Моэньи увернулся, схватил того за запястье, отобрал булаву и отбросил ее куда-то за окно, швырнув через весь зал ротонды. А потом ухватил неблагого за волосы, быстро намотав их на руку, и поставил на колени. И сказал гневно:  
– Ты, лэанн Домнах, посмел посягнуть на возлюбленного принца двора Кернунна!  
Анхель возмущенно воскликнул:  
– Что?! Возлюбленный?!  
Моэньи небрежно махнул рукой:  
– А разве нет? Ведь я же тебя люблю!  
Он снова обратился к поверженному противнику:  
– Убирайся отсюда, негодный! И передай своим: мы никому не позволяем нарушать Равновесие!  
Завеса распахнулась, Моэньи зашвырнул туда сида за волосы, и тут же закрыл Завесу.  
Анхель возвел глаза к небу и схватился за лоб рукой:  
– А, черт!!! Ладно. Но зачем ты влез? Всё так хорошо шло, я бы прекрасно справился сам!  
Сид обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
– Милый, но я не мог удержаться! Эти Домнахан так и норовят нам пакости делать, посягают на наше, людей соблазняют и вытягивают из них силы. Жадные они, не любят дарить свои ласки просто так. А ведь дедушка уже давно их предостерегал. Здесь наши края, и ходить сюда можно лишь тем, кто не нарушает Равновесие. Ах, хватит о нем. Я давно не видел тебя, милый. Соскучился.  
Анхель только вздохнул. Если уж Моэньи явился, так просто от него не отвяжешься. Впрочем… задача выполнена, пусть и не самим Анхелем, но неблагой соблазнитель наказан и изгнан, вряд ли он рискнет сюда явиться в ближайшее время. Даже печать налагать не нужно, если уж принц двора Кернунна лично выкинул засранца. Сиды Кернунна были благими, хотя людям от них иной раз доставалось, и соблазнять они тоже любили. Но по крайней мере для людей это проходило без плохих последствий, многие даже оставались довольны.  
Паладин подобрал диадему-маску изгнанного сида, покрутил в руках:  
– Хм… твой трофей, забирай.  
– Да зачем? – Моэньи развел руками. – Мне ни к чему. Бери себе, ты заслужил. Я ведь и правда тебе помешал. Считай, что я этим возместил тебе испорченную охоту.  
Анхель достал из кармана веревочку и ею привязал диадему к поясу. Этим трофеем, в отличие от короны-маски, которую он когда-то отобрал у Моэньи, перед товарищами похвалиться можно. По крайней мере ради него никого трахать не пришлось.  
Кстати, о короне и трофеях. Анхель посмотрел на Моэньи:  
– У тебя новая корона. Дедушка тебя уже простил?  
Моэньи поднял руки, потрогал рога своей маски, вздохнул:  
– Ах, нет. Не совсем. Прислал мне корону, простую, как у сидов из свиты, обидно. Но сказал, что, так и быть, позволяет домой вернуться. Моя дочка, из-за которой он меня наказал, понравилась ему. Сам ходил на нее глянуть, сказал – великие дела совершит она для людей и для сидов, когда время настанет. И даже сказал, что сам за ней присматривать будет, мол, на меня в этом деле полагаться нельзя… Эх… А в Универсум по-прежнему только к тебе и ради тебя приходить можно, тут уж он тверд, как алмаз… Ну вот я и пришел, соскучился ведь! Хоть ненадолго с тобой увижусь…  
Паладин смотрел на него и понимал, что и сам соскучился за этим фейским гаденышем. Сколько он его не видел, два месяца? Крепился, держался и не звал, хотя мог бы позвать без особого труда. Из-за этих уз судьбы, которыми он был связан с сидом, позвать Моэньи было проще простого: просто подумать о нем вдумчиво и красочно, повоображать всякое интересное… и он тут как тут. А главное – почему-то Дева оказала Анхелю особую милость и за развлечения с Моэньи не лишала своего благословения. Может быть потому, что Узы Судьбы неподвластны даже богам? А может быть потому, что избрала Моэньи для чего-то, известного только ей. А Анхелю сделала такой вот странный подарок, разрешив ему немножко больше, чем было дозволено ее посвященным.  
– М-м-м… Немного времени у меня есть, – признался Анхель. – Раз уж ты пришел… то можно его провести, м-м-м, приятно. Только не забывать о пределах дозволенного.  
Моэньи широко улыбнулся:  
– Я ведь тебе давал клятву перед Сияющей. Я не нарушу ее. Пойдем. Покажу тебе хорошее местечко.  
И не успел паладин ничего сказать, как распахнулась Завеса, Моэньи схватил его за руку и утащил в Фейриё.  
Вокруг пышно цвел невероятной красоты сад, порхали пикси-светлячки, а над головой, сквозь ветви с изумрудно-зеленой листвой, светилось светлым золотом небо. Мягкая трава под ногами сплеталась в упругий ковер и манила прилечь на нее.  
– Тебе здесь нравится? – спросил Моэньи, снимая корону и небрежно кладя ее под фейской яблоней. Туда же отправилась и его повязка-украшение, и теперь он стоял совсем обнаженный, а длинные золотисто-серебряные волосы спускались по плечам и спине до самых бедер. Анхель тут же почувствовал возбуждение. Штаны стали очень тесными, одежда раздражала тело, и он принялся быстро раздеваться, складывая всё под ту же яблоню.  
– Здесь очень красиво, – признался он, стягивая рубашку. Моэньи, не дожидаясь, пока тот совсем разденется, приобнял его за плечи и стал целовать его шею, ласкать пальцами соски. Анхель еле смог стянуть сапоги, штаны и чулки, а панталоны уже снять не успел: Моэньи сильными руками подхватил его, уложил на траву, развязал панталоны, освободив наконец возбужденный, наполненный кровью член Анхеля. Наклонился, лизнул его от основания вверх, быстро облизал головку, отчего Анхель застонал громко и бессвязно. Сид стянул наконец с него панталоны, отбросил их к остальной одежде и, устроившись между его ног, начал обстоятельно ласкать анхелев член, а руки его скользили по телу, поглаживали бедра, дразнили отвердевшие соски, заставляя паладина сладко стонать и выгибаться. Хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, и Анхель сдерживался, но два месяца воздержания, прошедшие с предыдущей встречи с Моэньи, дали себя знать, и он кончил всего через пять минут, не успев как следует насладиться. Сид, однако, не расстроился. Выпустив изо рта обмякший член паладина, он начал целовать его бедра, низ живота, поднялся выше, занялся сосками… но Анхель крепко взял его за плечи, поднял повыше и впился в его губы, проник за них языком. Целовать сидские губы было неимоверно приятно, это Анхелю нравилось не меньше всех остальных забав, какие он мог себе позволить, не нарушая обет совсем уж прямо. Он перевернулся, подмяв под себя сида, и обхватил его ногами, прижимая к траве и продолжая целовать. Моэньи охотно отвечал на поцелуи, его руки нащупали ягодицы Анхеля и начали их сжимать, мять и поглаживать, его пальцы то и дело попадали в ложбинку между ягодиц, нащупывали дырочку и дразнили ее, но внутрь не входили. От этих прикосновений в паху всё сжималось и наливалось, член снова отвердел и теперь терся о низ живота Моэньи, соприкасаясь с его членом, тоже большим и твердым. Анхель бы очень хотел, чтобы сид вошел в него, или чтобы он сам взял его по-настоящему, проникнув внутрь так глубоко, как только бы смог, соединиться во всей полноте, но – нельзя.  
Потому он всласть нацеловывал сида, пока тот не кончил, щедро облив семенем и себя, и его. Сам Анхель еще сдерживался. Хотелось продолжать, и налюбиться покрепче, до искорок в глазах и звона в ушах. Потому он оторвался от сида, но лишь для того, чтобы повернуть на бок и пристроиться тоже на боку сзади. Моэньи сладко застонал, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и чуть приподнял ногу. Анхель нащупал свой член и вложил ему между ног, прижался как мог теснее. Моэньи сжал и выпрямил ноги. Теперь член Анхеля устроился в его паху, там было горячо и влажно от сидского семени. Головка упиралась в промежность за яйцами, там, где располагалась «внутренняя шишка мужского удовольствия», если говорить описаниями из пособий для любви, какие в Фарталье можно было купить в любой книжной лавке. Не во всех были советы именно для любви мужчин, но Анхель купил именно такую, пекоринское издание с подробными советами и картинками. И сейчас собирался испробовать один из описанных там способов.  
Одну руку он подсунул Моэньи под талию, и тот вцепился в нее обеими руками, а второй обнял за бедра и нащупал его член, сжал его и начал быстро, сильно двигать бедрами. Его член скользил паху сида, а рука в том же ритме ласкала сидский член, Моэньи выгибался, стонал и просил не останавливаться.  
И Анхель не останавливался. Это было почти как давно желанное проникновение внутрь, почти такое же единение, как ему и хотелось. А в какой-то момент, когда волна горячего удовольствия захлестнула его с головой, он понял, что так тоже ничем не хуже. И еще сильнее и быстрее задвигал бедрами, Моэньи подмахивал ему и крепче сжимал ноги, как будто боялся уступить соблазну впустить его внутрь. Возможно, и вправду боялся.  
Кончили они вместе, с криками и стонами. И долго лежали потом, не решаясь оторваться друг от друга. Пикси-светлячки танцевали над ними замысловатые хороводы, а Анхель и Моэньи лежали на мягкой траве и только дышали тяжело.  
Наконец Моэньи сказал:  
– Ох как сладко было. Редко я так любился, очень редко. Что это за любовь без единения тел, думал я раньше. А с тобой хорошо и так, без вхождения внутрь.  
Анхель молчал. Говорить ничего не хотелось. Он выпустил член сида, отодвинулся и опрокинулся на спину.  
Каяться всё равно придется, хоть формально он обеты и не нарушил. Но настроения это почему-то не портило.  
Моэньи встал, потянулся и исчез из поля зрения. Но почти сразу вернулся, жуя яблоко с золотистой шкуркой. Сказал:  
– Ах, хорошо как! Устал даже. Нечасто со мной так бывает, чтобы я устал от любви.  
Он поцеловал Анхеля, уже без особой страсти. Паладин ответил на поцелуй. Моэньи оторвался от его губ, быстро дожевал яблоко вместе с серединкой, снова потянулся, сорвал пучок травы и старательно вытер Анхелев пах и низ живота:  
– Пора тебе в Универсум. Человеку, даже служителю Сияющей, нельзя подолгу у нас быть. Не хочу тебе навредить, даже еды не предлагаю. Одевайся, и я выведу тебя домой… А ты, может, вскоре позовешь меня, угостишь, м-м-м, мороженым? Оно вку-усное!  
Анхель только кивнул, поняв, что жрать хочется неимоверно, но сид прав: нельзя человеку ничего есть в Фейриё. Так что он быстро оделся, и через несколько минут Моэньи провел его через Завесу туда же, откуда и увел. Там они попрощались, Анхель пообещал сиду вскоре угостить мороженым, и тот ушел в Фейриё.  
Паладин пошел сдавать задание, заодно и исповедоваться, а потом каяться.  
Приняв отчет, а потом исповедь, Манзони сказал:  
– Тяжело с этими сидами. Впрочем, тебе еще приличный попался. Слово держит, ну а что норовит по поводу и без повода явиться – это уже издержки. Мороженым его не забудь угостить, как обещал. Послезавтра у тебя увольнительная на два дня, сам выпишу. Никому только не говори, понял?  
Анхель кивнул и ушел в часовню – каяться.


	5. День в дождливом ноябре

День в дождливом ноябре

Осень выдалась плохая: холодная, дождливая и пасмурная. В Срединной Фарталье такое – редкость. Обычно осень теплая, долгая и приятная. А в этом году как налетел в начале октября холодный ветер, нагнал тяжелые черные тучи с затяжным дождем, так и зарядило на месяц. Дожди сменялись туманами, и солнца уже недели три никто не видел. Слякоть в Фартальезе стояла неимоверная, и продавцы галош, плащей-дождевиков и зонтов, а также чистильщики обуви молились, чтоб она подольше продержалась: дела у них шли лучше некуда.  
А остальные жители столицы всячески проклинали и погоду, и криворуких магов-стихийников, которые никак не могут ничего поделать с этими мерзкими туманами и дождями. Сточные трубы-ливневки на улицах то и дело забивались, муниципальные маги, тоже проклиная коллег-стихийников, не успевали их чистить. Городские франты, купившие летом себе новомодные самокаты, тоже проклинали погоду: в дождь и по слякоти на самокате не поездишь, из-под колес грязная вода брызжет во все стороны, заляпывая и прохожих, и самих франтов-самокатчиков. А верхом по старым кварталам Фартальезы имели право передвигаться только королевские гвардейцы, паладины и курьеры. Извозчики, летом страдавшие из-за моды на самокаты, теперь радостно потирали руки и ломили цены. Правда, их быстро призвали к порядку: городской совет вынудил гильдию городских перевозчиков снизить цену и к тому же обязал все наемные экипажи оборудовать фартуками-брызговиками, чтобы не пачкать пешеходов.  
По такой погоде почему-то и мелкие пакостные фейри начинали шалить больше обычного, и нечисть всякая вылезала, и типичные городские бестии, то есть большие колдокрысы, гигантские слизни, монстротараканы, щетинистые мокрицы и огромные фекальные черви в городской канализации. И ходячие грибы в рощах и парках. Особенно ходячие грибы. Эта разновидность бестий была наиболее отвратительной с точки зрения городских паладинов. Даже хуже, чем фекальные черви – на тех хоть специальные яды действовали, и паладинам редко приходилось с ними воевать, обычно этим занимались алхимики-отравители: просто засыпали в канализацию в тех местах, где были замечены черви, желатиновые колбы с ядом, и всё. Потом только муниципальному магу оставалось прочистить стоки от дохлых червей. А вот ходячие грибы не брало ничего, кроме освященной стали и некоторых паладинских умений. Ну и кое-какая боевая магия на них действовала, но паладины справлялись всё равно лучше. Извести эти грибы не удавалось никак. И ведь что интересно: селились эти твари только и исключительно в городах и на окраинах крупных поселков. В лесах и в сельской местности встречались очень редко, черт их знает почему. Может, конкуренции с кикиморами и лешими не выдерживали, а может, корма не хватало, в городах же и обширные помойки, и крысы, и уличные собаки, а то и нищие-бродяги имеются, кормовая база для ходячих грибов богатая. Словом, ходячие грибы были издавна бичом всех крупных городов в западной части Антарейи, не только в Фарталье, но и в других странах, кроме островов в Лазурном море и северного Альбиона. И везде с ними старались бороться с разной степенью успешности.  
В Фартальезе городской совет даже постановил еще лет сто назад, что всякому, кто приносит в отделение квартальной стражи корзину этих грибов, надлежит платить вознаграждение по весу – то есть по десять сантимов за фунт, а после того грибы сжигать. Примерно с июня ходячие грибы проклевывались из грибниц, вылезали и принимались досаждать горожанам, кусая их за ноги или цепляясь к домашним собачкам, кошкам или лошадям. Мальчишки и девчонки, а также старики вооружались палками и корзинами, и отправлялись в городские парки и рощи – бить бестий, пока маленькие. Перепутать ходячие грибы с обычными было невозможно, хотя те и пытались притворяться. Но сине-зеленый цвет выдавал их сразу. Пара ударов палкой, затем свернуть шляпку – и готово. Главное – сококровью грибной не обляпаться, иначе потом кожа будет зудеть и шелушиться, а то и волдыри с язвами пойдут.  
Такие меры помогали, и к осени, когда грибы вырастали до опасных размеров, их обычно оставалось совсем немного – только самые осторожные и умные, которые ухитрялись прятаться лучше своих собратьев. Но осенние грибы уже палкой не прибьешь, они растут очень быстро, жрут всё подряд, особенно любят живую плоть… и оглянуться не успеешь, как за пару дождливых дней вырастает здоровая, размером с кабана, а то и с медведя, кровожадная бестия, способная убить и сожрать быка. Так что в обязанности городских паладинов входит проверять особенно опасные «грибные» места и уничтожать бестий, пока те кого-нибудь не убили. Одним из таких мест был Старый Парк, где имелось много глухих закоулков и настоящих дремучих чащоб.  
Сегодня была очередь паладина Анхеля проверять Старый Парк. С раннего утра он обшаривал парк, наводя в нем порядок. Изгнал стайку сильванов, пришиб лешего, пару гигантских слизней и одну щетинистую мокрицу. А потом наконец добрался и до грибницы, которую вычуял с помощью своих поисковых огоньков.  
Грибницу, конечно, еще летом городские добровольцы хорошенько проредили, а до того еще и муниципальные маги зимой обработали «Заморозкой». Но эти меры не давали абсолютной гарантии, какая-то часть грибницы всегда уцелеет, но самое противное – грибница ходячих грибов мигрирует. Она способна запросто за ночь под землей преодолеть футов сто, не меньше. И если обнаруженную грибницу не удалось извести с концами, она обязательно переселится в другое место. Как эта вот и сделала, перебравшись на укромную поляну в глубине парка, в самую чащобу за развалинами злополучного Павильона Нарциссов. Выбравшись на эту поляну, Анхель насчитал восемь очень характерных бугров размером с большой таз каждый. Вздохнув, паладин натянул побольше маны и старательно развесил над поляной восемь огоньков, разместив по огоньку над каждым из бугров. Потом влил в них ману и сбросил на грибы пламенными стрелами. Это умение было из арсенала странствующих паладинов, владел он им плохо, но сейчас не видел другого способа вывести из строя побольше грибов сразу. Рубиться с целой восьмеркой зубастых, стреляющих колючими и удушливыми спорами бестий не хотелось.  
Пламенные стрелы с треском вонзились в шляпки притаившихся грибов, и даже сквозь святую броню отвратительно завоняло паленым хитином и дерьмом, грибы очень быстро начали выбираться из логовищ, роняя куски обожженных шляпок. Паладин не стал дожидаться, когда они вылезут и бросятся на него, а призвал силу Девы и шарахнул по грибам одновременно горизонтальным щитом веры и силовым ударом. Сочетать разные приемы его учили еще во времена ученичества, но получалось плохо. Да и вообще считалось, что это специфически храмовничьи умения, и от не-храмовников их и не требовали. Но когда Анхель взялся за ум, он начал совершенствовать паладинские навыки и пробовать сочетать приемы. Выходило по-разному, и не всегда успешно.   
Сейчас вроде бы неплохо получилось: щит, дополненный силовым ударом, рухнул на грибы, давя их, словно чугунная крышка сковороды для жарки «плоских цыплят», знаменитого салабрийского блюда, которое, к слову сказать, Анхелю очень нравилось. Мимолетно паладин вспомнил, что в траттории «У сеньора Ибаррури» возле восточного входа в парк как раз и подают по непостным четвергам таких цыплят, и подумал, что после победы над грибами надо будет туда сходить и вознаградить себя за труды «плоским цыпленком» с печеной картошкой и стаканчиком кальвадоса. По такой погоде кальвадос будет не лишним. Анхель продрог и озяб, и даже казалось, что в сапогах хлюпает (только казалось, паладинские сапоги прочны, швы обработаны особым алхимическим составом и не пропускают воду).  
Из восьми грибов уцелели три. Кое-как они выбрались из логовищ, отряхнули ошметки своих сотоварищей, и, отвратительно пища, бросились на паладина. Анхель тяжко вздохнул, вынул меч из ножен, призвал на клинок призрачное пламя и принялся рубить и кромсать грибы, левой рукой сбрасывая на них пламенные стрелы.  
Грибы славятся живучестью, их нужно в прямом смысле слова порубить на куски, чтобы уделать. Да и то, особо крупные куски всё равно продолжают ползти к противнику… или наоборот, норовят уползти в кусты, чтобы там закопаться и превратиться в новую грибницу. Анхель, ругаясь, махал мечом, отбиваясь от грибных ложноножек и гиф, рубил и жег, пока наконец последний гриб, плюнув на прощанье в него тучей спор, не развалился на дымящиеся кусочки. Анхель, не снимая с себя святой брони, очистил клинок и вложил в ножны. Продолжая ругаться, пошел к обомшелой старинной каменной скамье неподалеку, на которой оставил остальное снаряжение, взял там грабли на длинной ручке, и, вернувшись на поляну, старательно сгреб все куски (некоторые еще шевелились) в одну кучу, а потом тщательно очистил грабли пучком травы (призвать на них призрачное пламя не получилось). Грабли он взял в кладовой паркового управления, и их надлежало туда же вернуть, да еще отметить на плане парка место, где была обнаружена грибница ходячих грибов. Завтра сюда придут маги и проморозят почву. Может, наконец получится добить эту клятую грибницу.  
Отдышавшись, паладин набрал побольше маны и закидал кучу ошметков пламенными стрелами. Вызвать в парке пожар не боялся – не в эту поганую мокрую погоду.  
Когда куча занялась веселым синеватым пламенем, позади раздались аплодисменты. Анхель обернулся и увидел сидящего на низкой толстой ветке сида в рогатой маске, одетого в тонкую тунику из серебристых листьев.  
– Милый, ты был великолепен! – широко улыбнулся Моэньи.   
Анхель про себя ругнулся – не заметил в пылу боя движения Завесы. Точнее, заметил, но не почуял неблагого присутствия и не стал отвлекаться.  
Он вздохнул, снял святую броню, и в нос тут же ударило едкой вонью горящих грибов.  
– Работа как работа, – сказал он. – Рад тебя видеть. Что это ты по такой погоде гуляешь?  
Моэньи улыбнулся еще шире, спрыгнул с ветки, оказавшись рядом с Анхелем, и обнял его, стараясь не коснуться золотых акантов на плечах мундирного кафтана. Поцеловал в губы быстрым коротким поцелуем и отстранился:  
– Ах, мне приятно увидеть тебя в любую погоду. И потом, в Фейриё погода хорошая. Пойдем, отдохнешь!   
И не дожидаясь ответа, Моэньи тут же и утянул Анхеля в Фейриё. Впрочем, тот не сопротивлялся. Во-первых, отдохнуть и правда хотелось, во-вторых – успел за «своим сидом» соскучиться. Виделись в последний раз два месяца тому, еще в начале осени.  
В Фейриё действительно была хорошая погода. Тепло, неярко сияли небеса, затянутые легкими облачками, на ветвях фейских яблонь золотились крупные плоды, листья переливались разными оттенками рыжего, желтого и багряного. Здесь ведь тоже осень, только куда более приятная, чем в Фартальезе.  
Моэньи потянулся:  
– Да, у вас в Универсуме нынче холодно. Вот, видишь – даже оделся, – он расправил подол своей легкомысленной туники, почти ничего не скрывавшей.   
Анхель хмыкнул:  
– Так ведь вы, фейри, почти не мерзнете. Не то что мы.  
Сид широко улыбнулся, сдернул тунику:  
– Ты замерз? Давай согрею!  
Под туникой, конечно же, не было ничего, кроме того, что от природы сиду мужеска пола положено иметь. Анхель сглотнул, глянув на это, и принялся расстегивать крепления наручей. Сколько уже видел Моэньи голым и просто так, и во всеоружии любви – а всё равно каждый раз любовался совершенством форм и пропорций. И ведь что интересно – другие мужчины Анхеля не интересовали совсем. Женщины привлекали, иногда смотрел на какую-нибудь пышногрудую фрейлину и грешным делом думал: «вот бы с ней развлечься». А насчет мужчин никаких таких мыслей ни разу не возникало. Наверное, потому что никому из них не сравниться в красоте и притягательности с Моэньи, вот и всё.  
Пока Анхель разоблачался, сид просто стоял и смотрел, откровенно наслаждаясь зрелищем. Паладин это чувствовал, и потому не спешил, снял сначала кафтан, потом камзол, неторопливо, по одной расстегивая пуговицы. Знал уже, что Моэньи очень нравится наблюдать, как раздевается «возлюбленный принца Двора Кернунна». Кстати, в прошлый раз Моэньи невзначай проговорился, что теперь у Анхеля это официальный титул при Дворе Кернунна, и все вассалы и союзники Двора знают об этом. Паладина такая новость не обрадовала, но деваться некуда – сиды, что с них взять. К тому же это была правда – Моэньи действительно в него влюбился, причем, похоже, всерьез. А у сидов с такой любовью не шутят. Вот даже суровый дедушка Кернунн соизволил простить непутевого внука и разрешил вернуться домой (хотя до того и наказал изгнанием на сорок лет, в том числе и из-за Анхеля). Насчет самого себя и своего к Моэньи отношения Анхель не был уверен. Понятно лишь одно: на этого сида у Анхеля встаёт так, как ни на кого другого прежде. Вот и сейчас, когда Анхель снял панталоны, то обнаружил, что его член стоит колом, головка блестит от смазки, на стволе бугрятся вены, а размеры такие, что даже сальмийцы позавидуют (а они недаром славятся на всю Фарталью могучестью мужских органов).   
От такой картины и у Моэньи тут же всё пришло в боевое состояние, он наклонился, сорвал желтовато-белый цветок, похожий на белокрыльник, перевернул его чашечку над ладонью, и из цветка вылился вязкий, перламутровый нектар. Моэньи быстро смазал им себе член, подошел к Анхелю и намазал его. Нектар приятно пах и легко размазывался по коже. Сид прижался к Анхелю, приник к губам, а его рука скользнула в пах, нежно обхватила яички. Анхель обнял его, отвечая на поцелуй и чувствуя, как жар охватывает его, прогоняя озноб. Одной рукой Моэньи ласкал его между ног, массируя промежность мягкими, умелыми прикосновениями, а другую запустил в густые черные локоны, мгновенно развязав ленточку. Анхель не остался в долгу – с удовольствием погрузил руку в пышные сидские волосы, а другой схватился за его ягодицу. Они оба прижались друг к другу бедрами как могли теснее, щедро смазанные волшебным нектаром горячие члены скользили по животам, соприкасались, терлись, и это было настолько сладко, что Анхель вдруг почувствовал, как подгибаются ноги от наслаждения. Моэньи тут же подхватил его, уложил на траву и лег сверху. Они сплелись ногами и крепко обнялись, продолжая тереться друг об друга и целоваться. Как и прежде, обоим остро хотелось взять друг друга по-настоящему, но оба помнили, что – нельзя. Моэньи дал клятву не делать этого, Анхель же не хотел проверять, насколько велика к нему милость Девы. Он был ей безмерно благодарен и за то, что позволила ему любиться с Моэньи хотя бы вот так.  
Оргазм накрыл обоих одновременно, и они закричали, не боясь, что кто-нибудь услышит. Анхель просто не думал об этом, а Моэньи было всё равно. Сиды Двора Кернунна никогда не стеснялись любви.  
Кончив, оба ослабили объятия и немножко отодвинулись, тяжело дыша. Анхель приобнял сида за грудь и положил голову ему на плечо. А тот закинул на него длинную изящную ногу.  
– А-а-а, как хорошо-о было! – протянул Моэньи. – Теперь бы закусить… Ты мороженым угостишь?  
– Не сезон, – с сожалением ответил Анхель. – Сейчас мороженое никто не покупает, потому никто и не делает. Но можно что-нибудь другое… Медовые оладьи, может… или круассаны с абрикосовым вареньем… хотя нет, их уже не купишь, вечер ведь. О, я знаю. В траттории возле того дома, где я мансарду арендую, подают отличные соффиони и канолли с творогом. И молочный флан. Времени мало, увольнительной нет сегодня… но поужинать можно. М-м-м, сейчас полежим немножко, отдышусь и…  
Он не договорил. Вдруг почувствовал что-то настолько здесь неуместное, что аж перехватило дыхание.  
Неуместное – но очень хорошо знакомое.  
Моэньи недовольно пряданул острым ухом:  
– Что это за писк?..  
Анхель мгновенно вскочил:  
– Черт!!! Только их тут не хватало!  
Он кинулся к одежде, поднял меч и выдернул из ножен. Моэньи сел, приложив ладонь к траве, и тут же очень красиво встал, вынув из травы длинный серебряный с чернью меч, похожий на узкий лист какого-то растения.  
Они успели встать спина к спине, и тут на поляну, быстро перебирая ложноножками, выбежали ходячие грибы, не меньше дюжины.   
– Бестии! – вскрикнул Моэньи, и Анхель уловил в его голосе легкий оттенок страха. Фейри, особенно благие, очень не любят и даже боятся бестий. На тех ведь очень плохо действуют фейские чары, и не со всеми из них легко справиться. Бывает даже, что фейри зовут паладинов на помощь против бестий. А сами бестии довольно часто забредают в Фейриё – многие из них умеют проходить сквозь Завесу, особенно если ее недавно кто-то приводил в движение.  
– Руби шляпки! – крикнул Анхель и с широкого размаху рубанул ближайший гриб по шляпке, разваливая ее пополам. Гриб прыснул спорами, паладин закашлялся, в глаза словно песком сыпанули. Хорошо хоть в Фейриё, насколько он помнил «Кодекс бестий», у ходячих грибов сококровь и споры действуют намного слабее, но главное – в Фейриё грибы не способны восстанавливаться и прорастать.   
Моэньи последовал совету, размахнулся и подрубил шляпку. Гриб взвизгнул и замолотил по сиду гифами и ложноножками.  
Анхель мог бы призвать святую броню, но не был уверен, что получится набросить ее на сида. Так-то он умел накрывать ею других людей (паладинов, служащих при дворе, этому обязательно учили). А еще драться голым ему было очень непривычно и неудобно, так и хотелось яйца рукой придержать, чтоб не болтались. И как только эти сиды Двора Кернунна без штанов обходятся?..   
Мысли эти прервал резкий выпад грибной гифы, Анхель тут же ее отсек. А рядом Моэньи наконец снес своему врагу шляпку. Грибная туша рухнула с мерзким чваканьем, словно мешок гнилой картошки.  
Обрадованный первой удачей Моэньи с упоением взялся за дело, его серебряный листовидный меч мелькал словно молния, отхватывая от грибов здоровенные куски. Анхель не отставал, да еще ману тянул и сбрасывал на грибы пламенными стрелами. В Фейриё мана тянулась очень легко, почти без усилий.  
Вот только грибы тоже оказались не чета тем, которых паладин давеча порубил в Старом Парке. Это были так называемые «королевские ходячие грибы»: размером с медведей, с развесистыми пятнистыми шляпками и шипастыми гифами, с огромными зубастыми пастями, из которых выстреливали длинные, узкие фиолетовые языки с трубчатыми жалами на концах. Паладин успел отрубить несколько таких языков, но у каждого королевского ходячего гриба их ведь четыре.   
Моэньи едва увернулся от грибного языка, схватил его рукой и сильно дернул, повалив гриб наземь, тут же рубанул по нему, располовинив. Крикнул:  
– Неужто в вашем городе такое завелось?  
Анхель, резко выдыхая, серией быстрых ударов разделал пару ближайших грибов и сказал:  
– А черт их знает! Не должно бы… мы всё время проверяем!  
Оставшиеся грибы ринулись на них с удвоенной силой, и стало не до разговоров.  
Вдвоем паладин с сидом с грибами, конечно, расправились быстро.   
Добив последний гриб, Анхель очистил клинок призрачным пламенем, огляделся и плюнул:  
– Какая гадость. Такую поляну красивую испоганили…  
Моэньи вздохнул:  
– Ах, ты прав. Но это поправимо… а вот откуда же они всё-таки взялись? Надо бы узнать да и закрыть им дорогу!  
Паладин запустил несколько поисковых огоньков и прислушался. Завеса дрожала, разрыв в ней еще не затянулся. Он взял сида за плечо, показал в ту сторону, где учуял непорядок в Завесе:  
– Там.  
Сид, перепрыгнув через кучу склизких грибных ошметков, побежал туда. Анхелю ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним – как был, голым.  
За яблонями там оказались заросли фейских роз, голубых с черными листьями и без шипов. Сейчас красивые стены этих кустов были проломлены, на сучках местами виднелась фиолетово-зеленая грибная сококровь. Пробравшись через проломы, Анхель и сид попали на широкую поляну, где Завеса была совсем тонкой.  
Паладин прислушался, сплюнул и выругался:  
– Ну вот так всегда! Какой-нибудь идиот поиграется с призываниями, а нам потом разбирайся.  
Рядом Моэньи тряхнул головой:  
– Кто-то пытался позвать… м-м-м… дриад? Похоже, так.   
Он легко раздвинул Завесу, Анхель пролез за ним.  
В Универсуме здесь тоже была поляна, окруженная густыми зарослями ежевики. Ввысь уходили стволы буков, мертвые, источенные опятами и трутовиком. Под ногами было очень мягко и рыхло от толстого слоя перепревшей палой листвы. Самое «грибное» местечко. А вон и логовище – в дальнем конце поляны огромная дыра в земле.  
Паладин вычуял остатки круга призыва, включил себе мистическое зрение и тут же и увидел: совсем недавно на палой листве кто-то начертил круг со знаками, устроил жертвенный дар и пытался призвать дриаду. Анхель острием меча поворошил листья и увидел россыпь размокших дешевых пряников:  
– Дриада оказалась умнее этого призывальщика. Не стала принимать жертвенный дар.  
Моэньи поднял пряник, понюхал его и брезгливо скривился:  
– Фу-у-у, я бы таким даром оскорбился. Они старые, твердые. У дриад хоть и зубы как у белок, но такое они есть не станут. Да и выглядят пряники невкусно.  
– Угу. Мятные орсинские. Дешевые. В приюте, где я рос, такие к чаю давали. Мы их потом в чулок клали и тем чулком об стену били, чтоб раскрошить. Иначе и не угрызешь…  
Он пошел по кругу, затирая его, затем старательно наложил печать, чтобы больше никто и ничто не пробрались сквозь прорыв в Завесе. А потом сказал:  
– Вот что, залезь на дерево.  
Сид не понял:  
– Это зачем?  
– Затем, что я сейчас очищение призову. На первое время хватит, потом уже магов пришлют, чтобы грибницу заморозить. Это, по-моему, околицы Кожевенной слободы, судя по вони.  
Сид послушно залез на ближайший мертвый бук:  
– А я только спросить хотел, чем это так нехорошо пахнет.  
Анхель кивнул, призвал силу Девы и шарахнул по всей поляне и окружающим кустам очищением, направив его вниз, футов на десять под землю. Тоже умение из набора странствующих паладинов, но его Анхель освоил хорошо. Мимолетно подумал: не всегда ведь будет придворным. Обычно лет до сорока при дворе служат, кроме особо выдающихся и способных. Потом придется выбирать: уйти в городские или сделаться странствующим. К тому и тому способности у Анхеля были посредственные, но… пожалуй, сделается городским. Комфорта больше.  
Сид спустился с дерева, обнял паладина за плечи:  
– Пойдем обратно. Тут тебе холодно, да и помыться нужно. Ты весь в грибах!  
Анхель оглядел себя, потом посмотрел на сида:  
– Ты тоже. Зато, хвала Деве, ни царапины на обоих.  
В Фейриё на месте битвы уже хозяйничали мелкие фейри-дуэнде, утаскивая куда-то ошметки грибов. На невысказанный вопрос Анхеля Моэньи сказал:  
– О, они знают, что с этим делать. Не беспокойся. Пойдем лучше мыться. Тут неподалеку озерцо.

Мыться вдвоем с предметом своей страсти – дело небыстрое, но очень приятное. Анхель и не заметил, как мытье перешло в тесные объятия и поцелуи… а потом и взаимное удовлетворение руками. После чего они улеглись на бережку, и Моэньи, закинув Анхелевы ноги себе на плечи, очень изощренно приласкал его ртом и языком.  
Когда вернулись на полянку, там уже и следа от грибной баталии не осталось. Одежда Анхеля почти не пострадала, ведь он, устроив своему любовнику представление с раздеванием, развешивал ее на фейской яблоне, кроме сапог. Но сапоги были почищены всё теми же неутомимыми фейри-дуэнде так, что сверкали лучше новых. А вот ленточка с волос пропала – как и всегда после встреч с Моэньи. Паладин подозревал, что сид их нарочно прячет, а потом где-то у себя вывешивает, вроде как трофеи. Так что он уже давно таскал с собой в кармане запасную тесемку. Причесавшись и одевшись, паладин сказал:  
– Я должен вернуться туда, откуда ты меня увел. Грабли надо вернуть, да и о выполненном задании доложить. А ты приходи в мою мансарду, поужинаем там. Только, пожалуй, уже без любовных утех, у меня сегодня нет увольнительной, и к девяти в казарме должен быть.  
Моэньи облизнулся:  
– Ужин! Жаль, что без утех, сложно у вас, людей, жизнь устроена. Но так и быть! Дедушка велел мне не досаждать тебе слишком сильно, чтобы не было неприятностей, вот и не буду. Но ужин – как же без ужина! Поужинать надо. А то потом мне дедушке про грибы рассказывать, уже не до ужина будет… потребуют ведь всю битву в подробностях описать, а это надолго.  
Паладин едва заметно вздрогнул, вдруг поняв, что от Моэньи потребуют рассказать не только про битву, но и про то, что ей предшествовало… да и сам он наверняка будет только рад похвастаться. Таковы сиды, особенно из Двора Кернунна – понятия о приличиях у них очень… своеобразные. Так что Анхель лишь порадовался, что сам при этом присутствовать не будет и краснеть не придется. И без того сегодня вечером нужно будет на покаянную молитву на полтора часа встать, а то и на два – после такого-то веселья!

В Универсуме на поляне ничего не изменилось. Прошло часа два или три, точно Анхель не мог сказать – солнца-то не видно, а его карманные часы после Фейриё показывали какую-то чушь.   
Сдав грабли и отчет в парковое управление, Анхель там же заодно и часы выставил, сверив их с настенными в кабинете помощника главного смотрителя. Потом пошел на выход, быстро съел в траттории «У сеньора Ибаррури» отлично зажаренного «плоского» цыпленка, заодно купил там с собой лимонный пирог, а в кондитерской возле дома, где снимал мансарду – обещанные пирожные и бутылку вина. До девяти было еще три часа, гулять так гулять!


End file.
